Kim Possible: Clean Slate
by LJ58
Summary: Sequel to Blank Slate.   Kim and Shego are trying to start a life together, even as the usual problems arise.  Along with a few not so usual ones.
1. Chapter 1

_For the lawyers, I don't own any Disney character mentioned herein, nor am I trying to profit off them. Just telling a story._

_**KP - Clean Slate**_

_**By LJ58**_

**Part 1: **_In which Shego learns going straight isn't as easy as being bad, Kim copes with college and her many protectors, and mysteries in the background arise._

Shego walked into the apartment Betty had helped arrange for her and Kimberly shortly after the latter had graduated, and they had returned from their postponed honeymoon that had been quite nice, thank you. Until, that is, they both faced a return to reality, and their daily lives.

Only Shego's daily life was nowhere near as orderly as it had once been. Which was saying something.

She closed the door, locking and activating the security systems out of habit, and then stood there staring at the thick, wooden panel. Right before she banged her head into it. Twice. Then again. By the fifth thud, Kim showed up in the passage that led to the dining and kitchen area, and called out, "Shego, is that….? What are you doing?"

She turned to give a belated smile to her wife, and sighed, stopping before she could bang her head a sixth time. "Pumpkin? You're home early?"

"No classes this afternoon. Someone trashed the Chem lab again, so I decided to go to the library to do some cramming."

"Not you," she asked knowingly.

"Please. I wasn't even near the lab. This time."

"Well, I don't think this is the library, Kimmie," she sighed, walking over to hug her wife. Since the inestimable redhead had chosen Upperton Sci-Tech to attend in favor of any exotic location to stay close to her rather than split up from the start, Shego knew the local media wannabes were still trying to get close to her 'lesbian wife and lover.' She had her own share of paparazzi and other gawkers following her lately.

Then she had a truly horrible thought.

"Kitten," she called her as she did of late. "Why were you in the kitchen?"

"I wasn't," Kim protested. "I just came home to focus on my physics homework. The library was too crowded."

Shego relaxed a little.

"So, you weren't trying to cook again?"

"No," she grumbled. "But I don't know why you carry on like that. I'm not that bad."

"Please. Stoppable told me all about your Home Ec classes. And don't forget, Drew still has a lair he can't use after you….cooked for us there."

"I passed that class," she fumed as she glared up at her wife, not saying a word about that time spent when her memory was missing in action.

"Passing a class does not necessarily mean you know what you're doing, Kimmie," she pointed out. "And I think we both agreed you were going to stay out of my kitchen, and let me handle the cooking for both our sakes."

"Then how am I supposed to eat if you're not around? By the way, why were you banging your head on the door anyway? I haven't seen you do that since you left Dr. Drakken."

"Sometimes I think Dr. D was actually easier on my sanity," she complained as she sighed, and followed Kim back to the dining room, where the small table was almost literally covered with books.

"Physics?"

"Well, and a few other things I wanted to check out," she admitted.

Shego lifted a book. "_Quantum Theory_?" Another read; "_The Life & Times of Dark Matter_." Yet another; "_Space Travel and the Human Element_."

"Something I should know, Kim," she sighed.

"Uhm, just some things dad suggested."

"And I take it all the anatomy books are your mom's idea," she asked, looking at the medical texts on the other half of the table.

Kim just gave a rueful grin.

"Princess, we discussed this before we even moved in, and you started college. You have to decide what _you _want to do. No one is going to live your life except you. I know you think you can do everything, but there is no way you can manage this kind of load if you're not really interested."

"How do you know I'm…..?"

Shego took her by the shoulders, and turned her to face her. "Let's see. The lines in your usually smooth face? The scowl on those pretty lips. The furrow between your brows? Relax, and find what you want, Kimberly. Trust me. Your folks won't mind."

She sighed. "I just hate to disappoint them."

"Yeah, well, I'm pretty sure even you can't do degrees in physics and medicine both at once," she told her bluntly.

Kim's expression made her head hurt.

"No. You are not even going to try….."

"That's not it. You changed the subject again," she complained.

"What do you mean?"

"We always talk about me," Kim complained. "We never talk about you. Just now, you wouldn't even tell me about your day. Or why you were banging your head on the door."

"Sorry," Shego sighed, and sit down when Kim pulled out a chair for her next to the one she had been using. "But there really isn't much to tell."

"Then tell me, and I'll decide if you should go back to trying to give yourself brain damage."

"Funny," the brunette drawled, looking very professional in a dark green skirt with a white blouse, and matching jacket.

"Give," Kim told her. "It can't be that bad."

"Wanna bet," she grumbled, and then sighed, and looked into genuinely caring, green eyes. That really got her even now. The idea that Kim really did care. That somehow something had been growing up between them without either of them realizing it until an accident had literally brought them together, and opened an entirely unexpected life up for the pair of them.

"I actually took Bets' suggestion, and tried to go with my strengths when I went looking for a job," she complained. "I should have had my head examined."

"What happened," Kim asked gently, knowing Shego had been pondering trying to get a job as a security consultant, or something similar to help seal her status as a legitimate citizen on the right side of the law again.

"Well, the first three dozen security firms laughed me out of their offices," she sighed bitterly. "Literally," she added just so Kim would get the picture. "Then I tried a few smaller businesses. The second one I tried was the Southwest Jewelry Exchange."

"And?"

"I spent the rest of the day in jail trying to reach Betty to bail me out rather than just walking out, and starting trouble for all of us," she pointed out.

"Jail? Wha….? How? Why?"

She gave a weak chuckle. "Part of it is funny. Now. At the time, not so much," she muttered, and shook her head.

"If you don't want to tell me….."

"I might as well. I'm just surprised Cyclops, or Nerdboy hasn't already tipped you off," she complained. "Anyway, I walked into SJE, and asked for the manager. Right? Before I could blink, everyone in the place, and I mean everyone, had their hands in the air."

"Was someone holding it up while you were there," Kim exclaimed in confusion.

"That's just it. They thought I was there to rob them. So the hands go up just as a cop drives by outside. He sees me through the window. He sees the hands in the air, and suddenly half of Upperton's elite police force is there, and I'm under arrest."

"Shego….."

"Yeah, it was a _real_ laugh."

Kim dropped her head.

"Then the jerks wouldn't listen to me when I tried to explain. I had to call in Bets, which really galls. And….."

Kim's shoulders were shaking.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"I'm sorry," Kim's head came up again, a grin spread ear-to-ear. "But….."

She stopped to burst into laughter. "That is the craziest thing I've ever heard. They thought you….? They just put their hands….?"

She laughed again, her much increased belly at near six months shaking as she tried to hold her sides..

"It wasn't that funny."

"And you…..?"

Shego gave a weak snort. "Okay, it was stupid. But, damn it, Kim. How am I supposed to show I'm reformed if crap like that keeps happening?"

"You could go back to being a hero," Kim said mischievously, rubbing the mound that had replaced her once slender, trim abdomen.

"Oh, no. Been there, done that, and I _burned _the damn shirt!"

Kim sniggered at that one.

"You know what I mean," she grumbled.

"Aw, Shego. It would be great to have you on the team…"

"Let me remind you, Pumpkin, that _you_ aren't even on the team right now. Even Bets agrees that for the duration you are off mission status. It's college, and a quiet home life for you, Kitten."

"Man, as Ron would say, that tanks."

"Do _not_ start quoting Stoppable to me," Shego growled, making her smirk.

"Well, it does. I finally get out on my own, and I can't even…."

"What," the green-skinned woman asked as Kim froze, and a familiar look spread across her face. The kind of look that made Blueboy crazy, and usually meant trouble for her.

"What are you thinking," as that smile etched across her face turned Shego's way.

"That's it. I've got it. It's perfect."

"What have you got? What are you thinking, Pumpkin," she asked uneasily.

"The perfect job. The way to show everyone you really are serious about reforming."

"Uh, please don't tell me you expect me to take your place."

"Oh, no. I wouldn't expect you to do that, Shego."

Shego gave a genuine breath of relief.

"You can join the local police department," Kim exclaimed excitedly.

Shego stared blankly at her for all of five seconds.

"_Are you insane_," she thundered.

"What? It's just what the doctor ordered," she went on, her eyes still lit with excitement at her idea.

"I look terrible in blue. I look terrible in a uniform. You know what I mean," she glowered at Kim's smirk, "And I still _hate_ cops!"

"You could be….. I don't know, undercover. Or part of their elite response units. Don't they wear unmarked uniforms, or something?"

Shego slapped a hand over her face. "Princess. That has to be the dumbest….."

"I'm just trying to help," she complained. "Say, maybe we could even ask Betty if she would….."

"Oh, no. Nuh, nuh, nuh, nuh, nuh. One favor in a lifetime is my limit, and I've already had to call her for three. _Three_! I'm never going to live it down."

"Three?"

"Well, duh. Getting me pardoned," she reminded her.

"Okay. That's one. And your bail thingy today was two, right?"

"Actually, there was….something else."

"Really? I haven't heard about anything else."

Shego glanced at the far wall.

"Shego?"

"She helped me set up the honeymoon. Okay? I wanted everything perfect for our trip after you graduated. Especially after that loopy alien business, and she….made a few suggestions."

Kim smiled again. "That was sweet. I really did enjoy Koka Kuli. Maybe we could go even back to the island for our anniversary," she suggested with a smile.

Shego smiled herself at that. "It would be nice. But remember, by then we're going to be dragging a brat around."

"Our daughter won't be a brat," Kim gasped in protest, both hands clutching her rounded belly as if defending her.

"Oh, please. If she is anything like you or I, she is going to the be the biggest brat in the history of brats," Shego sniggered knowingly.

"Are you saying…..?"

She only grinned at her gaping, incredulous wife.

"Gotcha," she grinned, and leaned over to kiss her before rising to her feet. "So, what do you want for supper?"

"Pizza?"

"Real food, Kimmie. Remember, you're feeding two, and I am pretty sure it's still too early for weird cravings."

"Not for me. I want pizza!"

Shego laughed. "Thanks, Kimmie. You always did cheer me up."

"Really? So, you'll talk to the police chief tomorrow? Would you like me to come with you? Or…?"

"Kim, I'm _not_ going to be a cop," shouted the woman from the kitchen as a pan clattered after she walked over to the cabinets.

"But it would be perfect," she complained as Shego shot her a glare at finding the pan out of place.

"Stop whining."

"I'm not whining," Kim pouted as Shego straightened the kitchen to her satisfaction before she began sifting things in the fridge to find what she wanted.

"I can hear you pouting from here," she called back, head still stuck in the fridge.

"Someone's going to sleep on the couch," she muttered.

"Hope you enjoy it," Shego shot back.

Kim blinked, having forgotten how good her wife's hearing could be at time. "I wasn't serious," she sputtered, and glared at her books as their conversation replayed in her mind.

Shego did have a point. She did need to focus. She did need to find her own way. Only that didn't mean she couldn't help Shego with her problems. She was always better at helping others than coping with her own life. Always had been. So to her, having her wife become a cop just made perfect sense.

Maybe Betty could help.

She started to pull out her Kimmunicator she carried in her pocket again, since her professors frowned on the high-tech devices most students carried into class. They certainly didn't want her using one, since everyone knew she was in easy reach of a young genius with more knowledge than the entire university library could boast.

She had not even switched it on before a green hand flashed over her shoulder, and the device was plucked out of her hands.

"What did we agree," Shego asked archly as Kim looked up and back rather than turning her head.

"I wasn't going on a mission," Kim protested, only then turning to look up at her wife in a green and black apron adorned with a motto Kim felt was both cute and apropos at the time she bought it.

It read simply, "_I cooked it. You eat it_."

"But I know you, Kitten," the older woman grinned smugly, holding the device away from her. "You can't help butting in where you aren't wanted."

"I so do not butt in….!"

"You were about to call your nerd to try to hook me up with the police chief. Weren't you?"

"Noooooooo."

"Kimmie," Shego scowled.

"I wasn't." She wilted under the glare, and sighed, "I was going to ask Dr. Director to hook me up with the city police commissioner."

Shego just shook her head.

"I'm just trying to help," she told her, rising to hug her. "I want you to stay happy here. To stay…."

"Hey. Hey, I'm not going anywhere," Shego assured her, seeing the worry in her green eyes now as she read Kim's train of thought with ease after going through the past few months with her on the hormonal train ride she was rather glad Kim was taking on their behalf. "Things will work out. You'll see."

Kim grumbled as she stood up, and lay her head on Shego's shoulder as her arms wrapped around her.

"What was that," Shego asked as the redhead mumbled something just on the verge of being inaudible.

"I said…. Things were simpler when we just fought each other."

Shego hugged her wife, and grinned. "Call Cyclops," she told her, one hand holding out the Kimmunicator as the other remained wound around her blatantly pregnant wife.

"You'll try my idea?"

"Not for a single, solitary second," Shego smirked. "But you can ask her if we can borrow her training facilities. We both need to work off some steam, and we're not exactly made for local gyms."

Kim beamed. "That would be spankin'," she agreed, and eagerly thumbed the device to power it on.

"Nothing rough," Shego growled, eyeing her belly. "But you obviously need to vent."

Kim only beamed at her.

"Kim? What's up? You need help with your Physics?"

"No, Wade. I'll muddle through that on my own. I need you to put me in touch with Dr. Director. We have a request."

"All right, Kim. One second," he told her.

_**KP**_

"I just cannot believe that ungrateful woman has not shown up to break me out," Drew muttered as he worked in the corner of his cell under the moonlight filtering in the window to rewire the television remote he had stolen from the day room earlier.

His cellmate only grumbled, and tried to ignore him.

"Years of loyal service, amended contracts, _Karaoke nights_! For what? For what, I ask you?"

"Will you keep it down," the burly man on the top bunk demanded. "Some of us actually try to sleep in here."

Drew glared up at the man. "Sleep? How can you sleep on those dreadful instruments of torture they pass off as beds. They don't even have…..!"

"Zip it, fruitcake. I don't care about your mommy's beds. Your sidekick's _wife_, or anything else you want to rant about right now. I just want to sleep," the big man huffed, but didn't actually get physical.

Even Big T knew better than to actually cross the weird guy with blue skin.

Sure, he could beat him senseless. Sure, he could make him whine, and curl up in a ball, and even beg for his mommy. But then Big T just might wake up with his bunk wired to the power lines, or something equally nasty. The blue guy might be past loopy, but the he could be scary in his own way.

He had proven it too many times.

"Hmmph," Drew muttered, and snapped the pieces of the remote back together as he then carefully checked the batteries. Twice. After all, sometimes it was hard to put them in right since they didn't exactly label those things properly. "You can sleep all you want after I'm gone," he said, and pulled on his shoes to walk to the door of their cell.

"Yeah, and where are you going," Big T smirked, looking over the edge of his thin mattress.

"Why, _out_, of course. I thought I would take a stroll," Drew smiled his manic smile as aimed the remote at the electronic lock, which promptly opened with a faint buzzing and click.

"Holy…..! Whoa, dude, wait up. I'm with you!"

Dr. Drakken smiled coldly as he then agreed that it did make sense to slip away in the chaos of freeing every prisoner they could as he and Big T easily walked out the main gate past the diverted guards. His mind was already filled with ideas of how to finally bring down his longtime teen nemesis, and more importantly, punish Shego for betraying him, their evil family, and…and _violating her contract_!

_**KP**_

Ron was meditating.

It might look like he was carelessly heaping incongruent ingredients atop the bun on his plate, but he was actually meditating.

His distraction was evident when he took no notice of the fact Rufus kept snatching the slices of cheese he occasionally put between layers of various meats and pickles on the truly monumental sandwich rising before him.

Cats.

He kept seeing those giant, two-legged cats.

Mr. Dr. P.

_Cat-man_!

Dr. Director!

One-eyed _cat-lady_.

Okay, pretty hot one-eyed cat lady. For an old lady. But still!

Then Kim came home, and that first day she was back at school, he had seen…a red-haired cat-girl. And he was pretty sure KP had never been a cat-girl before then.

Okay, sure, there was that time she dressed up at the villain's expo, but…..that was a costume. Not a…..weird, full-body makeover like those changelings right out of that silly Twilight series. Except with cats instead of wolves, of course.

So…..what did he do now? Did he do anything?

This was, after all, still Kim Possible. His best friend since forever.

Only…..was it really?

First she had gotten pregnant. Then married…..to _Shego_! Now she was looking like a big, not so cute-and-cuddly cat whenever he turned his mojo on. What if…..? What if she was being experimented on? Again! What if some weird villainous plot was going on right under his nose.

He lifted his sandwich, and took a large bite, chewing thoughtfully.

Wade. He had to call Wade. He was sure to have answers. He was, after all, the brains in their outfit.

He paused, frowning darkly, and eyed his culinary creation.

"Hey, what happened to my cheese," he complained to the tiny, pink rodent grinning at him from the table as he rubbed his belly.

"Cheese," the small mole rat sighed and grinned as he rubbed his fully belly.

**KP**

"I believe I have found her," the man said as he drove down the street of the innocuous small town the three other men in the car eyed with disdain.

"Others have made the same claim," one of the men grumbled in complaint, sounding far from convinced.

"They were wrong. And rightly suffered for their mistake," another drawled, eyeing the man in the back seat that said nothing as he eyed the town around them as they drove on, hidden behind the sedan's tented windows.

"They were wrong. I am not," he said, and pulled up a stop sign, and glanced to his right at one of the many innocuous structures around them. "Or do I mistake my own vision," he asked them as they all looked toward the singular house their companion indicated with a nod of his dark head.

The men all looked to the drive, then at the tall, tawny feline that nuzzled a redheaded female before he climbed into a van, and drove away.

"Now, tell me again that I am mistaken," the driver demanded.

"So, they did come to this world," the hitherto silent member of the group hissed. "Then, there is every chance that _she_ is here, too."

"Just as I said."

"If you are right, we must not act precipitously. We must be beyond clever if we are to seize our prize, and perhaps ultimate power."

"Well said," the fourth nodded. "Return to our quarters. We shall…..plan. Still, if she is not here with the refugees, you will be the one to suffer for wasting my time with a few stray _cats_," he growled.

"I am not wrong," the driver said grimly.

He did not, however, completely mask, his own uneasiness when the man replied, "For your own sake, you had best pray that you are right."

He glanced back at the obviously human female, and drove on.

"I am," he grumbled as he watched the van depart in the opposite direction in his rear view window. "I am."

_To Be Continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

_For the lawyers, I don't own any Disney character mentioned herein, nor am I trying to profit off them. Just telling a story._

_**KP - Clean Slate **_

_**By LJ58**_

**Part 2: **_In which Ron tries to figure things out, Shego copes with married life, and someone is moving in the shadows._

Ron walked past the Possible's house not for the first time, trying to catch an eye of anyone that might be home.

He ignored the neighbors who were giving him strange looks in spite of the fact he was a known fixture in the neighborhood. Then again, he had been spending a lot of time walking around the block of late. Yet even when Kim had gone off to Upperton to start her new life, he had stayed in Middleton, at the behest of Master Sensei, who apparently felt Ron was right where he needed to be just then.

Ron had long since learned not to ask.

Well, he still asked, he just didn't always get the answers he wanted. Or needed.

In fact, with Master Sensei, a lot of times you just didn't get answers until the bad news slapped you right in the side of the face. Or worse.

He had tried to go to the font of all wisdom, but Wade had told him he had obviously been seeing things. He glossed over his whole 'monkey-vision' as if it were nothing.

"I'm a scientist, Ron," the teen genius had informed him dryly at the time he expressed his concerns. "Not a mystic. I don't have a clue what your seeing cats everywhere means. But didn't you once have the same trouble with monkeys?"

Ron had not asked again.

Still, in some deep, instinctive way, he just knew Wade was brushing him off.

Either that, or he had a really bad case of heartburn.

And if there was one thing Ron Stoppable never got, it was heartburn.

So what was really going on here?

He could have used Rufus' input about now, but the little guy was getting older, and sleeping more than ever. It was just easier, and kinder, to leave him at home with Hana.

Funny how raising the world's next best hope turned out to be easier than expected. It was explaining to babysitters why your kid sister could do the things she did that was trying. At least, it was for his parents. Even they had not expected to inherit the mixed blessings of both a modern day hysterical monkey master, and the Han.

His mom was doing pretty well at coping.

His dad, like always, was ignoring anything that was not related to numbers.

Ron glanced back at the Possible house, but saw nothing.

So why were his instincts still screaming at him that something was wrong.

Once. Just once. He would really like to know what was going on before it all blew up in his face. Was that so much to ask, he mused grimly as he trudged on, trying to keep a fine focus on his mystical might, while keeping an eye out for bipedal cats that could probably rip off his face if they were half as tough as they looked in that revelation he had been given.

**KP**

"The boy is back," one of the two men in the parked car murmured, staying low as they stayed just out of sight at the far end of the lane.

His companion only grunted his disdain.

They had parked behind a thick hedge in the drive of an empty house that gave them a look at the Possible house. It had been their vantage point for the past week as they observed the family, certain that the refugee living as a lowly primate might lead them to their true quarry.

So far, however, they had not had a glimpse of their true prey. Still, they had been hunting the H'raaglyn refugees for generations. Ever since it became apparent they were responsible for her disappearance when they had felt the war on their home planet that was going so badly against them. Lowly beasts. They didn't even have the honor to stand and die with dignity. Craven animals, the lot.

"I don't see why we don't just grab the scruffy beasts, and make them talk," the watcher sneered.

The hitherto silent passenger beside him merely glared briefly at his companion, and went back to watching.

"You don't think the boy is a threat? I've heard he has some manner of ethereal ability. He could well sense….."

"He is nothing. Just another unevolved primate. Ignore him. We are here looking for….."

He trailed off abruptly, eyeing the van that drove past just then, and slowed to pull into the drive of the house they watched. Both noted the boy stopped, too, turning to study the male that climbed out of the vehicle, and walked into the house without noticing anything.

"He still shows no sign of awareness. Are you certain you traced the emanations to him?"

The man behind the wheel glowered.

"Do you think I don't know what is at stake here? I researched this region thoroughly before I even approached the High Council. I would not have brought you here were I not certain. This cat knows something. I would stake my life on it."

"You are," the passenger glowered.

"As you say. But it would still be simpler if we just confronted….."

The same wordless sneer cut him off.

"We shall watch. For now. If that order changes, you will know it as soon as I do," his companion growled.

The man grumbled, but said nothing as he adjusted the sensors built into the windshield to give them feed that let them watch the heat signatures inside the structure.

The boy kept going, having looked back, but not returning.

**KP**

"Hey, Kitten," Shego grinned as Kim walked into the house, turning from doing something to the radio that involved smoldering bits of electronics as she scraped them off a shelf, and into a waste can. "How was your day?"

"I'm a bit more interested in yours. Isn't that my stereo?"

Shego blushed. "Well…"

"What happened," Kim asked, dropping her bag near the door, and walking over to hug her from behind. "Because I know you well enough by now to guess what happened. So tell me, and get it over with."

"I was cleaning the living room," she said, indicating the vacuum parked in the middle of the room with a nod as she finished scraping the last pieces of the ruined stereo into the trash can. "Listening to some music," she added, setting the can aside, eyeing the smoldering remains to ensure they weren't about to burst into flame.

Again.

"And?"

"I, ah, heard something on the news that…..upset me," she murmured as her voice dropped.

"That bad?"

"Worse."

"What happened?"

"Drakken's out."

"He's always getting out. You used to help him get out," Kim reminded her. "Why would that upset you?"

"He…. You didn't hear this?"

"If I had, would I be asking you," the redhead smiled as she stepped back, eyeing her wife, and lover.

"Kim," she sighed. "He took over the airwaves long enough to deliver a message. To us."

Kim sighed.

"I'm guessing Wade had the AI in the Roth block it. Because I never heard anything. So, give. Was it as dumb as usual?"

"Worse. He, in essence, demands we bring 'his' child back, and restore his evil family, or, and I quote here, 'He will see us in court.'"

"On what grounds," Kim sputtered.

"Breach of contract on my part. And paternal rights in yours."

Kim's lips parted, but she found she couldn't quite summon a response.

"I'd ask if he was kidding, but we are talking about Drew," she sighed.

"True," Shego sighed.

"Well, if Wade kept me from hearing that, it must mean he and Ron are already on it, so I wouldn't worry about it."

Shego eyed her.

"Just like that? You're not even going to…..say anything?"

"No," Kim smiled.

"Not going to suggest we go out and have a look around? Try to shut him down ourselves? Or even try to smoke him out?

"No," Kim blithely sailed past her now, and collapsed on the couch.

"Why not," Shego asked suspiciously.

"Geez, you'd think I was…. Never mind. I know Ron is still out there. I have GJ practically stumbling over each other watching my back. And I'm pretty sure Dr. Director is already coordinating with Wade to shut Drew down before he can try anything this time."

"Pull the other one," Shego growled, walking over to sit beside her, pulling her to her side. "Because I know you, Princess. You are not this nonchalant. Ever."

Kim sighed, and rubbed her belly.

"Seven months," she sighed. "Seven months, and I feel like a blimp."

"Well, you're the prettiest blimp I've ever seen," the comet-powered woman grinned.

"Shego!"

"Teasing," Shego told her flustered lover as she rubbed her head, then leaned down to peck her cheek. "Now, just spit it out before I have to call your Nerdlinger myself."

"I'm serious. I know our friends have this handled."

"Do you?"

"I do. Besides, I'm pretty sure if anyone got close to me just now, and tried anything…."

"Yeah?"

"Well, if they got past our guards, and you, well….. I'd just rip out their hearts, and toss what was left in the river."

Shego's eyes rounded now, and she stared hard.

"Why do I feel like you weren't kidding just now?"

"Hmmm? Oh," Kim said with a soft smile as she rubbed her head against her shoulder. "I wasn't. I just know we're fine. That's all that matters. If we weren't, I'd feel it, and I just know….this child means more than anything else in the world to me right now. I suddenly understand how mom and dad must have felt all this time. I can't imagine anyone, or anything getting close enough to hurt her. Not without me seriously maiming them."

"More than anything, huh," Shego murmured warily.

"Well, yeah," Kim pouted as she turned her potent gaze on her. "She's part of you, and me, and that makes her doubly special."

Shego had to smile.

"Well, when you put it like that….. Trust me, no one is getting anywhere near our brat. Especially not Dr. Dimwit."

"So, he really took over the airwaves to threaten us with court," Kim giggled.

"Yeah. Sounds like another 'greatest plan ever' brewing."

"Oh, please. The only plan he ever had that worked saved the world."

"Don't remind me. He still hasn't lived that one down. It's why he went back to evil."

"You think he would have learned a lesson," she sighed.

"Well, no more shop talk. Tell me how it went," she ordered her, briefly tightening her embrace.

"I passed every single exam with perfect scores. I just finished my first year of college in less than four months. That has to be a record. Right," Kim beamed.

"Cocky, aren't we," Shego huffed. "You Possibles," she shook her head. "Always doing things….."

Both women froze as they stared at the door.

Someone knocked hard again, and Shego was on her feet before Kim, which was saying something as fast as Kim still managed to get up.

"Stay behind me. Just in case," Shego told her, yet to relax in spite of over six months of wedded bliss at Kim's side.

"Maybe it's just the press again," Kim suggested.

"And maybe it's another killer robot some loopy wannabe tossed our way. Stay back," Shego hissed as she approached the door at an angle, eyeing the security system that Kim had obviously not bothered to arm when she came in.

She tossed her wife a scathing look as Kim saw the same thing she noted, and grimaced.

She eased up to the door, stared out the peephole, and let out a breath she had not realized she had been holding.

"It's Stoppable."

"Ron? Let him in," she grinned.

"Do we have to, Kitten," she groaned. "The guy never knows when to go home."

"He's not that bad," Kim protested.

Shego's expression suggested otherwise, but she opened the door.

"Hi, Ron," she smiled as Shego stepped back, giving him a fulsome glower that told him he was far from welcome.

Ron simply nodded her way, his own expression somber, and stepped inside as Kim's welcoming smile faltered in the wake of his unusually grim visage.

"Is something wrong," the redhead asked her longtime friend.

"You tell me," Ron said, his eyes glittering with soft, blue light as he studied her. "Because I've tried wrapping my head around this every way possible, no pun intended, and it's clear the only way to get a straight answer is just to ask you."

"Ask me what," she asked as Shego closed the door, and pointedly armed the security system before she turned from the door.

Ron looked at her hard. Then cleared his voice. Then sighed.

"Ron. Spit it out," Kim grinned, knowing her friend well enough.

"Fine. Fine. Kim," he said, forcing himself to stare at her face as Shego walked past him, and stood beside Kim who had not yet sit back down. "I've talked to Wade. I've talked to Master Sensei. Even to Rufus. I've meditated, and deliberated on this for….."

"Ron," Kim growled.

"Okay. Okay. The point is, no one can answer this except you. Apparently. Why is it that every time I look at you, or your dad, I'm seeing giant cats?"

Kim stared at him, her lips parting, but no sound came out.

"Oh, yeah. And I think Dr. Director is furry, too."

Shego sniggered.

"Or is it fuzzy," he asked quietly, a slight frown on his confused features.

"I have to make a call," Kim said, and bolted from the room.

_To Be Continued…._


	3. Chapter 3

_For the lawyers, I don't own any Disney character mentioned herein, nor am I trying to profit off them. Just telling a story._

_**KP - Clean Slate **_

_**By LJ58**_

**Part 3: **_In which Ron finds a few answers, Shego gets stressed, and things get very confusing for certain people in the wrong place at the right time._

"I need to make a call," Kim told him as Ron stood there expectantly, and promptly bolted out of the room, leaving Ron standing there alone with Shego.

They both glanced toward the bedroom door where Kim had vanished, the door having been firmly closed behind her, and then looked back to stare at one another.

"Make a call, huh?"

"You know how it is with her," Shego drawled, but Ron didn't miss the fact her usual smirk wasn't quite there.

Instead, he noted, Shego looked concerned. Very concerned.

"Should I bother asking if you know something?"

"I'll just ask you one thing, Stoppable."

"Yeah?"

"Do you trust her?"

"Of course….."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because I'm worried," he exclaimed, looking indignant. "Because the last time I checked, KP was not a….. I mean she didn't look like a…"

"Yeah?"

"Never mind."

"Either you trust her, or you don't," Shego pressed.

"Hey, she's my best friend," Ron sputtered. "She was my best friend a long time before she ever met you," he shot irritably. "I know her better than anyone else. I…"

Shego eyed him intensely.

"But do you trust her," she persisted.

"Of course I do," he hissed, trying not to shot.

"Then why are you here bothering her with this crap at a time like…"

"There's more than what I have seen," Ron retorted curtly. "There's what I _haven't_ seen, too."

A single, dark brow rose in obviously sardonic fashion as Shego eyed him.

"I'm serious."

"Ron," Kim cut in when Shego was about to reply. "Dr. Director said she would be here in thirty-three minutes. We're not to talk your….vision until she gets here."

"Dr. Director," he frowned.

"You know. The fuzzy, one-eyed….."

"Shego," Kim sighed.

"Cyclops," Shego drawled, looking as if she weren't thinking worse of her after their earlier session. The one in which Kim managed to bring up the topic of Shego's job potential in a way that Betty Director was able to guess her thoughts without much effort.

Said senior agent ironically agreeing with Shego that joining law enforcement wasn't a very good fit for her. In the same breath, however, she had suggested that Shego might just be exactly what GJ needed for certain special operations.

Shego's response to the woman had been far less polite than her response to her wife.

That had been a week ago.

There was still no job opening that Shego had managed to fill, but she was making herself relax, and try to fit in as a more domestic partner in the new Possible household. So far. Kim still fumed over her attitude in that regard, thinking Shego needed something else to occupy her.

Shego felt Kim had too much to occupy her. She had, after all, still yet to declare a major in spite of finishing virtually all of her first year, and basic requirements of college in just a few months. That was in spite of her several electives.

Ron was eyeing her as she considered all of that herself, and she waited on his response to Kim's declaration. She could have predicted his reaction as he cocked his head, frowning, and asked, "Why does Dr. Director have to come here to answer a question I asked you."

Shego had her own reaction.

"Can I take a walk," she asked plaintively.

"Shego," Kim smiled at her. "Dr. Director isn't out to get you any longer. You don't have to run off every time she comes over."

"You means she's ch….."

"Don't even think it, Stoppable," Shego growled so convincingly that Ron almost choked swallowing that word.

"I just meant….. Well, that is….. I'll just be quiet now," Ron sighed.

"Can I get you something…..?"

"I'll get something for all of us. You sit," Shego scowled at Kim. "And I don't run from Cyclops. I just prefer to avoid the inevitable disagreement we have every time she shows that long nose of hers around here," Shego spat as she headed for the kitchen.

"Wow, KP. I thought you were the hormonal…..?"

Kim looked up from her favorite seat on the divan she had taken, and glared up at her BFF.

"I'll just shut up now. Again."

"Smart boy," she smiled.

"So…? Nothing to say about what I'm seeing? Nothing at all?"

"Dr. Director will be here soon."

"Any idea what she's going to say?"

"Ron," she sighed, rubbing her belly absently as she studied him, and tried to anticipate what Betty might do when she got here. Frankly, she wasn't seeing any easy way out of this one.

True, Ron was a longtime friend, and ally.

But, he was Ron.

She sighed as she listened to Shego moving around in the kitchen, and realized she was pretty hungry. Again. She wondered if her waistline was going to be an issue before this pregnancy was over, but her mom steamed to have managed well enough with three kids. She'd have to ask her how she did that. Or if there was some kind of short cut to regaining your girlish figure.

She was already afraid she knew the answer to that one.

"KP?"

"Hmmmm?"

"What's wrong? Because you were looking like you look when you're facing a serious problem. You do know you can talk to me about anything. Anything," he stressed.

"I know, Ron," she smiled. "And I appreciate you helping keep an eye on us….."

"There's more to it than that, KP. We're friends," he told her with a faint frown as he stood before her, yet to sit. "I'd like to think we always will be. In spite of your….."

He couldn't help but look toward Shego as she returned carrying a tray filled with tea cups and refreshments.

"Problems, Stoppable," the woman in question growled.

Ron drew a deep breath, slowly letting it out as he eyed her, looked back to Kim, and then back to Shego.

"Look, I'll be the first to admit I do not understand the…..attraction. At all. I wasn't there. I don't know what happened…. That is, what made you two…. Anyway, whatever happened," he cut himself off, "You two seem to be…..genuinely happy. I don't want to jinx that."

"Then shut up," Shego growled as she brought a tray over, and set it near Kim's seat on a coffee table.

"Shego. It's all right, Ron," Kim smiled faintly. "I do understand. And like I said, BFF, thanks."

"Your welcome. I just really wish I understood what was going on with my monkey powers now. I keep seeing….big cats. Well, not everywhere. Only when I look at certain people. Like you."

"And Dr. Director," Kim nodded.

"Yeah, and your dad. Oh, and Bonnie. Go figure."

"Go figure," Kim said, glancing uneasily toward Shego, whose brows had just gone up.

Shego knew about the cheerleading rival who just turned out to be one of the H'raaglyn in the area. The only other ones Kim knew about were her cousin Larry, and Officer Hobble. Still, even she admitted others might be descended from her species that remained hidden from her.

Just as Betty had kept her own heritage secret all this time.

"I'm more interested in what you said about what you weren't seeing," Shego murmured as she set the tray near Kim, and gestured for her to eat.

"We're not supposed to talk about that yet," Kim reminded her, reaching for a handful of the snacks Shego allowed her.

As usual, she was pushing off her notions of health food on her, but just then she was hungry enough to grab the fruit slices, and vegetables she had offered up without comment.

Shego have her a knowing smirk as she gobbled the snacks down, but kept her attention on Ron.

"That is what you said, KP," Ron nodded as he reached for a cup of the steaming tea setting before them. "This is safe, isn't it?"

"Safe," Shego sputtered.

"Well, you know what I mean," he huffed. "It's not some secret pregnant woman recipe."

Shego gaped as Kim sputtered.

"Ron," the redhead exclaimed. "That is…. The dumbest…..!"

"Give him a sec," Shego chortled. "I'm sure he can outdo himself. Again."

Ron blushed, but daringly took a sip of the dark brew.

"Not bad," he allowed as he reached for one of the carrot slivers, pointedly avoiding the fruit that Kim was grabbing with one hand as she more gulped than sipped her own tea.

"Even if it is just for pregnant women," Shego asked tauntingly.

"I…. Uhm, it's not, is it? Well, if it is, it's not bad, and….."

"Ron, it's Chamomile," Kim giggled at his expression. "Shego thinks it helps me relax when she thinks I get too wound up."

"Does it work?"

"Not really," both woman agreed, and grinned at each other.

"Oh, well, then, I guess that's why your mom never made it."

Shego sniggered at that.

"Well, that, and you were never pregnant before."

Shego had to roll her eyes on that one.

"So, Ron," Kim sighed. "Other than stalking my family, how have you been?"

"Stalking," he sputtered, almost dropping his cup now. "No, no, no. I was….investigating. Being stealthy. I wasn't stalking. Even if I am a ninja, I'm not a stalking ninja. I'm…"

"Ron. Teasing," Kim laughed at him now, seeing he had not changed too much after all in spite of the changes in her own life.

"Maybe you'd better have some more tea," Shego remarked dryly.

Ron gulped it down.

A few minutes of innocuous chatter about what they had been doing of late filled the air, and then someone knocked. Hard.

"The Cyclops is here," Shego sighed.

"How can you tell," Ron asked her as Shego rose to get the door.

"She never rings the bell. She likes banging on doors," Shego muttered.

"She does? Must be a cop thing."

Shego smirked at that one, but said nothing as she walked over, jerked the door open, and eyed the one-eyed brunette in her GJ jumpsuit.

"Do you never change?"

"Do you," she countered, eyeing the green blouse, and black skirt Shego was wearing.

"Stoppable awaits. And he said something….curious."

"I heard."

"No, you didn't. Not all of it."

Betty frowned at her, but walked into the room, and nodded at Kim. Then she looked hard at Ron.

"Look at me, Ron. What do you see? Right now?"

"A six foot-three cougar," Ron shuddered, his eyes lit with cerulean flecks as he eyed the woman. "It only has one eye, too," he added.

"I was afraid of that," Betty turned to Kim. "His monkey power is growing as he matures, and it allows him to see things as they are, rather than as they appear."

"Huh?"

"She's saying your not seeing things, Stoppable," Shego told him without even a hint of a smirk.

"Well, I thought I was. I still am," he countered, eyeing Dr. Director.

"Unfortunately, we can't just mind wipe him, either. There is no telling how that would work on a mystic ninja anyway," the head agent for Global Justice complained. "Not to mention the fact that Master Sensei would probably have a fit if we tried."

"He knows?"

"He does," Betty nodded at Kim.

"Oh. Well, I guess if anyone else would know, he would," she allowed.

"Indeed. So, Stoppable," he was told as Betty took a seat on the couch near him, and facing the women on the divan. "Ready to hear the most unlikely story of your life? One you cannot ever share with anyone else?"

"You mean besides half the stuff me and KP have done? Or besides being a mystical monkey master, which I didn't realize you knew about," he said with a frown.

"Touché. The point is, Kim and I are part of a secret you can never expose. Not to anyone."

She then went on to explain, twice, how their ancestors had come to the planet thousands of years ago seeking a refuge. How they assimilated for the most part with the humans there, and even managed to become a part of their world. Some, true, still lived apart, but few bothered any longer. It was much easier to mask themselves as human, and join the greater population of mankind.

Ron finally absorbed all that was said, but then he shook his head.

"That still doesn't explain what I wasn't seeing."

"That's the part I was talking about. It has me feeling…..uneasy just hearing it," Shego told her.

Betty, who knew well enough Shego's instincts were usually as good as any, if not better, nodded.

"Go on, Ronald. What are you….not seeing?"

"Well, while I was…..investigating Kim's family….. Not stalking," he stressed, eyeing Kim. "Investigating."

"Ron," Kim sighed.

"I noticed this car kept circling your dad's place," he went on when Betty just stared at him, saying nothing. "Then, later, I noticed it was parking down by the old Carlyle place behind those overgrown hedges. You know, the ones that I always ran into when I learning to ride….."

"Ron," Kim scowled, as all three groaned now.

"Okay. Okay. The point is, while I was looking….. You know? I saw Mr. Dr. P looking like a big cat. I saw the neighbors looking like…. Well, like they look. But the guys in that car? It was like they weren't there. Weren't…..real. They were….blank. Or something."

"Damn," Betty hissed.

"Dr. Director," Kim asked.

She held up a hand as she rose to her feet, grabbing the radio on her belt.

"Agent Du, we have a priority Omega-1 at the Possibles. Possible alien sighting. I say again. Possible alien sighting. They will be in a….."

She turned to Ron.

"Gray, four door Chrysler," Ron told her.

"Gray Chrysler sedan. Agent Du, full containment procedures. But go hot. I'm on my way."

"Dr. Director," Kim asked again, starting to rise.

"Not now," she turned to cut the redhead off. "Shego, Ronald, I need you to stay here, and lock down this apartment. I think I know who they are, and if they are who I think, then Kimberly is in mortal danger. Because if it is them, they came for her."

"What," all three exclaimed, but Betty was already gone.

Ron and Shego both stared at her, but Kim just stared back in genuine confusion.

"But I didn't do anything," she sputtered.

"You know, that's just how I felt when I started finding out I had monkey mojo," Ron told her sagely.

Kim just stared at him.

"I think we'd better take Cyclops serious until we figure out what's going on," Shego said grimly as she went to arm the apartment's special security. "Stoppable, close the windows, and drapes. Kim, you stay away from the windows. Just in case."

"But….."

"Stay," Shego snapped, pointing at the divan.

"Man, this tanks," the redhead grumbled, sitting back on the divan, and glaring as she crossed her arms.

"You know, KP," Ron said with a smile even as he moved to obey Shego and start closing all the blinds and drapes. "I know exactly how you feel."

"Somehow, Ron," she grumbled, "I doubt that."

"Oh, well, except for the being pregnant part. Oh, and being married. And being a girl. Otherwise….."

"Ron," she grumbled.

Shego didn't even smirk at their byplay as she headed to her bedroom to change.

Just in case.

_To Be Continued…._


	4. Chapter 4

_For the lawyers, I don't own any Disney character mentioned herein, nor am I trying to profit off them. Just telling a story._

_**KP - Clean Slate **_

_**By LJ58**_

**Part 4: **_In which Kim finds out a few truths of her own, the Possibles rally, Shego gets a job, and secrets come out. Meanwhile, Drakken plots._

"They got away from us," Betty stated without preamble when she walked back into the apartment four hours later. "Unfortunately, while we had a description of the car, they abandoned it, and apparently went to ground."

"So, they could be anywhere," Ron murmured, looking somber himself now.

"Yes," the woman said as she watched Shego lock and secure the door again after she entered. She gave the green-skinned woman a curt nod, then walked over to eye Kimberly.

"Explanations now," Kim asked quietly as she looked up at her expectantly.

"What she said," Shego nodded firmly as she came up behind the head of GJ. "Because, let's face it, you likely tipped our hand but good by parking a half dozen of your clueless errand boys outside."

Ron frowned himself at that.

"She's right. They might have been looking for her all along, but since not too many people know Kim moved here….."

"Damn. I'm sorry, Kimberly. This whole situation has me responding like a rank amateur. I'm just worried….."

"Explanations, and then we can decide if we should worry," Kim declared, still unusually quiet.

Betty sighed, not familiar with this side of Kim who was eyeing her as she sipped at the fresh tea Shego had made her after their impromptu meal.

One in which Shego had threatened Ron's life if he so much as mentioned cheese.

"How much do you remember about your own past, Kimberly? Has it all come back yet," Betty finally asked her.

"Well, I still have a few holes, but I think I've got most of it back in place," she smiled, tapping her head.

"All right. Do you remember when you were two and a half, and your father brought you to the….main hub of the original colony ship?"

"The….what," Shego frowned as Kim just looked puzzled.

"He did," she murmured in response. "Funny, I don't recall that one."

"You were two, KP," Ron told her. "Even I don't remember what I did at two."

"I do," Betty and Shego both declared blandly, and then glared at each other.

"The point is, you got into something you weren't supposed to see. Or, rather, something got into you."

"Huh," Ron echoed the confusion that covered Kim's expression.

"Let me go back a bit more to better explain it to you," Betty suggested, now speaking to Kim alone. "You recall the H'raaglyn were forced to flee their world, and their sector by an intergalactic conflict?"

"I remember that part of the history," Kim nodded.

"Very few know, even among our own, that among our ancestors was the last surviving member of the royal house of Z'Kaara. Traditional rulers of our ancestors' world."

"Really," Kim blinked, setting her cup aside. "So, is that why Robbie was so hung up on the royalty thing? Was he related….?"

"No. You are."

Kim blinked again. Then again.

"Tell me you're kidding?"

"There is more to it than that," Betty informed her, only then taking a seat to eye her across the narrow expanse of the living room.

"There usually is," Ron sighed.

All three women looked his way.

"What? There is? I've always said there was, and there usually is. So, what is it," he asked.

Shego shook her head, but drawled, "For once, monkey-boy actually makes sense. Spill, Bets."

"Don't call me Bets," she shot back heatedly.

"Can we just get to the part where this all makes sense," Kim asked.

"You are related to the Z'Kaara, Kimberly," Betty told her. "But so were a few other survivors. What makes you….special….is that day when you were visiting the hub. You see, the last genetic matrix of the deposed Z'Kaara herself was stored in a lab there."

"Uh-oh."

All three again looked at Ron.

"What? It's obvious. Even to me," he sputtered.

"Please, go on," Kim said, frowning as she did.

"Dr. Possible was….distracted. By what, I don't know. It's immaterial."

"Let's face it, that guy is always distracted."

"Shego," Kim huffed. "My dad…."

"Is loopy. Face it, Kimmie. He's a walking accident."

"All that aside, he is not the issue. Young Kimberly accidentally triggered a robotic lab-tech that injected the genetic matrix of the last Z'Kaara into her."

"Why would you even keep something like that," Ron asked.

Betty eyed him, then looked firmly at Kim.

"That matrix was preserved by our ancestors after the crash because a prophet among us had foreseen that the princess would rise again to become the galaxy's sole hope of peace in the future. Not the world. The galaxy."

"Oh….snap," Shego frowned.

"Shego," Kim asked.

"Think about it, Kim. Big, green, and dumb came looking for some galactic hotshot not long ago. Suddenly Bets drops this one in our laps? I'm guessing this is not a coincidence."

"For once….I agree with Shego," Ron said somberly, eyeing Dr. Director.

"The Z'Kaara, by rite of birth, had access to…..tremendous powers. Powers of mind, and body. Powers that transcended the ordinary even by H'raaglyn standards," she told them. "We have been watching you ever since that day, Kimberly, waiting to see if the Z'Kaara legacy would manifest in you."

"Because dodging lasers, and beating up super villains is so ordinary," Ron asked.

"That…..is nothing…..if half the tales of our ancient history are true," Betty finally told them. "But there is one thing you cannot overlook. The creatures that brought that war to our ancestors' home-world were…..unnatural. They were part machine, part organic. As Ron pointed out, they do not look real, because they can shift their consciousness between bodies so you cannot truly kill them unless you wipe out their entire hive. That was why we lost. Our ancestors didn't know the nature of this….pestilence when they faced them. We do."

"But….if you guys are related to the ones that ran away…..? How did you learn anything about these…..things," Ron asked.

Betty eyed Ron somberly, then nodded.

"Boy has a way of cutting through the BS," Shego murmured. "That's a very good point."

"Because, these creatures have come to Earth before now, too. Usually, they stand out, and we are able to intercept them. Neutralize them," Betty told them. "They seem to be learning. This is the first time they evaded our teams."

"But Ron can still see them," Kim pointed out.

"True. Unfortunately, an aspect of the Z'Kaaran legacy remains troublesome. Whoever does hold her, literally has the right to rule not only our world, but any world the H'raaglyn call home."

"But…you guys…..live here," Ron slowly realized.

"Exactly. If they take Kimberly, they not only consolidate their hold over the worlds our ancestors left behind, they take this planet by default. And Kimberly would give them to the power to do it."

"But….we could still fight," Ron sputtered as Shego only frowned.

"The things we face aren't ordinary villains, Ronald," she told them. "Recall, I told you they are part machine. Their captives are made over in their image. If they get their hands on Kimberly, or on anyone they think might aid them, they replace their brains with cyber-tech that controls their mind and body, making them just one more link in their galactic hive."

"So, if Princess here has half the mojo you claim, and they plug her into that bunch of wannabes….?"

"She could literally become conqueror of the entire galaxy without any ability to resist their commands."

Kim's jaw dropped.

"That's one reason why I'm here again," Dr. Director said, standing up to eye Shego. "Shego. You are now hired as a full-time, official member of Global Justice."

"Say what," the woman hissed, glaring at the leather billfold held out to her with a certain ID and badge inside.

"It's the only way to ensure you have access to the authority you'll need to cut through any red tape in your primary mission. Your only mission."

"And that is," Shego demanded hotly.

"Guard Kimberly. Get her out of Upperton. Get her undercover. Keep her safe. Use that badge as necessary, but do not let anyone near you, or her. Anyone that does not approach you with my personal clearance, even if it is her best friend, is to be considered hostile."

"Dr. Director….."

"Kimberly, as of now, we are going on the offensive. I'm gathering GJ, and most especially all our H'raaglyn kindred in this region before I put out the alert to the rest of our people. If they are here, we're all in danger. Only this time, there is no place to run. And, Z'Kaara, or not, you are not in any condition for a fight. So let us fight for you," she told her curtly, then surprised them all by bowing, and adding, "Princess Kimberly."

"And what about me," Ron asked quietly. "You can't expect me to just….."

"I need you working in tandem with Will Du. We're going to bait a trap, and try to lure these agents back out into the open. If we can take them before they can escape again, we have special holding devices that keep them from body-hopping. Then we can learn what they might know, and what they are up to here."

"How's that going to work," Kim asked. "Even I know you need bait for….."

"Your father has already agreed to play the bait."

"Now just one min….."

"They're already watching him," Betty cut her off. "We'll exploit that, and use your family to lead them right to us. Don't worry. Ron will watching them, too. As of now, if necessary, you will have to _kill_ to survive this one, people," he told Ron and Shego.

She stared hard at Kim as she spoke, though.

Ron said nothing, but his lips thinned, and he glanced away uneasily.

"Shego. You have ten minutes. Use Kimberly's car, and leave stealthily. Once you're away, Dr. Possible is in position to leave a blatant trail right to this apartment."

"Where I'll be waiting," Ron murmured.

"Along with my….errand boys," Betty nodded, "Who will make it look all the more convincing we are protecting someone here."

"I get it. You were already bating the trap by having them outside in position," Kim nodded. "While your real intercept team is likely cloaked somewhere else?"

"At least your instincts are still good," Dr. Director nodded at her. "Now, move. The clock is ticking. When I said ten minutes, I meant nine minutes and forty-three seconds."

"She's right, Kim," Shego said with surprising alacrity as she only then slid the badge into her familiar costume's equipment pouch. "Let's go. I'm good, but you need to grab what you need, and let's use the back way to the garage."

"Use these, too," she said, holding out small MP3 players.

"Holo-masks," Shego murmured, taking the devices. "I've heard about these. Never could find one."

"You mean steal," Betty murmured knowingly as Shego took the devices while Kim went to their bedroom to pack. "We kept these classified for a reason. Hard-light holographic masks are virtually undetectable, and unbeatable. Which is why I'm giving them to you. You two have to disappear. Starting now."

"Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to Kimberly," Shego told them both as she walked into the bedroom after Kim.

"Ready to save the world again, Stoppable," Dr. Director turned to face him after Shego disappeared down the hall.

"Goes without saying. Especially since it means saving my best friend."

"Good. Because you're the bait," he was told as she held out another holo-mask to him. "You get to play Kimberly when they show. Because we know they will show. Only you'll be the only one that can tell us who they are, so you have to be in place to see them coming."

"I get it."

"We both know you've killed before, Ronald. It's part of your…..calling."

"Doesn't mean I like it," he told her, taking the small device, and eyeing it.

"That's what makes you a hero, instead of a madman," she told him approvingly.

"Kim won't kill. I don't think she can."

"Shego can. And she will."

"So, you think we can really beat these things that ran your folks off your own planet," he asked abruptly.

"The H'raaglyn of history were pacifists, and favored diplomacy to war. They were unprepared for the militancy of a race devoted to war. We, Ronald, have learned much from our time among humans. We will fight. And we have to win. For all our sakes."

"Gotcha," he nodded, and clipped the device onto his belt.

"Just press the button in the center when you're ready to activate it. I suggest waiting until Kimberly leaves. Seeing herself might be….disconcerting."

"Don't I know it."

Betty's brow rose over her good eye.

"I just meant…. You know that time when we switched bodies…..? It was…. Never mind."

"I read the case file. Interesting debriefing. Now, focus."

"We're going," Kim said, walking out carrying two suitcases. Shego had a backpack slung over one shoulder.

"Activate your masks now. You'll look like me and Ronald, and no one will even look your way while you make your way to the garage."

"Too obvious," Shego drawled, and tapped her activating button. "I altered the program, and downloaded new images," she said as two neighbors from a floor below now shimmered into view to replace Kim and Shego's distinctive appearances. "We'll shift again in the elevator. And then get to the parking lot before we change again.

"That'll keep anyone from tracking us."

"Good idea. You should know, you're on your own for now. Don't contact Wade, since they might be able to hack even his signals. That said, we also deactivated your usual homing beacons so no one can track you. Go to ground, Shego. You're good at that. Just remember, you're helping keep an entire galaxy free this time."

"But….no pressure, or anything," Kim drawled, now looking like a pudgy, blonde with glasses rather than her own wiry, if pregnant self.

"I'll do what needs doing. You just put out the fire, Bets," the tall Goth girl growled. "C'mon, Kitten. Time to bail."

"Good luck, KP," Ron told her.

She tossed a smile over her shoulder, and said, "Just keep my family safe, Ron. I'm counting on you."

"I've got their backs, Kim. Don't worry," he assured her, his face hardening even as she left, and the door closed.

"Time to change," Betty said, and became a very convincing copy of Shego when her holo-mask hummed to life.

"Man," Ron groaned, looking down at himself. "I even feel fat," he complained, looking at his newly swollen apparent abdomen. "Why couldn't I be….."

"People tend to be cautious about approaching Shego. They'll deem even a pregnant Kim Possible less harmful, and be less wary around you because of it. We'll use that strategy to our advantage. Now, get ready. I'm cuing Will to send Dr. Possible our way. Hopefully, he'll have a tail with him."

"It would be nice if we could wrap this up before morning," Ron murmured, and walked over to pull the drapes, letting anyone out there see that Kim Possible was still in the house. So to speak.

"That, Ronald, is unlikely. Just stay focused. These creatures did not take over half the galaxy by being careless."

"Only half?"

"The Lorwardians have most of the other half. It's a tug-of-war over who wins now."

"With Kim being the rope," he realized.

"Exactly."

"So, what happens when the green guys figure out that Kim is the legendary warrior they were looking for all along?"

"Let's hope they don't. You obviously noticed they're not big on brains at their best. Most of what they have is stolen tech taken from pillaged worlds. If we're lucky, they'll never even learn Kim is the Z'Kaara."

"But if they do?"

Dr. Director didn't answer.

Ron found the silence more disturbing than anything she could have said.

**KP**

"I don't understand," Dr. Drakken fumed, eyeing the computer before him. "Where are they?"

The henchmen behind him wisely did not reply.

"Two women of their unlikely character cannot just vanish. It is….inconceivable! I should be able to find them."

The henches remained silent.

"After all, logic suggests that when young people marry, one of them moves in with the other's family. I monitored Shego's family of buffoons, but they remain clueless. The Possibles are not hosting Shego and that….treacherous redheaded baby-machine, so…..where are they?"

"Uh, Doc," Lars dared speak up. "Do you think maybe they bought their own house?"

Dr. Drakken turned to glare at the big man, eyeing him coldly.

"Shego? _Buy_ something? Possible, perhaps, but….Shego? I find that unlikely."

"Uh, but maybe she was being…..sneaky?"

"Sneaky? Yes, she would be sneaky. Shego is all about sneaky. Sneaking off to support our arch foe rather than finally defeating her. Sneaking off to play house….! Ugh! As if we were not enough of an evil family for her," he ranted.

Lars wisely did not reply to that one.

"Didn't I take her to karaoke night? Every Friday," he stressed.

"Maybe that's why she left," one of the henches dared suggested.

Dark eyes narrowed, and a small, gloved hand pressed a button.

Drakken chortled as a hole opened beneath the man, and he was immediately sucked down into the ground with a whooshing sound as the man's wail faded behind the closing hatch. Along with something that snarled viciously.

"I see why Gemini likes this timeshare lair," the blue-skinned madman grinned hugely. "I could get used to this one," he said as he eyed the remote in his hand.

His henches all looked around uneasily.

"So, ah, Doc," Lars asked. "Where do you think Shego might be…..hiding?"

"It's obvious," Dr. Drakken stabbed a finger into the air. "My genius has led me to the most obvious, and therefore correct answer."

"Which is," Lars asked hopefully.

"We follow Dr. James Timothy Possible, and let him led us to the happy couple. Just before we make them all unhappy," he grinned manically. "And then…..with Kim Possible and Shego's baby in my hands," he tittered, "The world shall finally be mine!"

"You're taking over the world with….a baby," someone blurted out.

"Who said that," Drakken turned to glower at his men.

Twenty-four fingers all pointed at the guilty party.

Drakken smiled wickedly, and the man cringed.

"Just for that," he said, his eyed dancing with cruel intent. "You get to change the diapers when we do get the brat."

Not one man there commented.

**KP**

"You didn't have to come along, dear," James said uneasily, as he kept checking the rear view mirror, and glancing at the small, digital console in his van's dash.

"Nonsense. This is Kimberly we're talking about. Besides, from what Dr. Director said, we have to make this look convincing if we're going to actually lead these people into her trap.

"Mom's right, dad. Besides, we have a few surprises of our own waiting if anyone thinks they're going to grab our sister!"

"Boys," the two adults groaned.

"It's nothing serious. Just an auto-containment unit that is tied to a smart-drone we built."

"A smart-drone?"

Two hands rose, holding up overly fat watches.

"See," stereo voices declared. "We can launch up to five containment drones that latch onto the target we indicate by laser, and….instant prisoner."

"That's clever, boys. But….one at a time. All right," James grinned.

Ann said nothing, simply shaking her head.

There was no way that was simple, terrestrial tech, but she wasn't saying anything. This was her family they were risking, after all. Right now, after all Dr. Director had said, and didn't say, she was willing to do anything to save her daughter. And her grandchild.

Then Ann had a thought.

"What if you can't contain them," she asked the boys. "Or they break out."

"Then we bring out the big guns," the two boys smiled less than innocently.

_To Be Continued….._


	5. Chapter 5

_For the lawyers, I don't own any Disney character mentioned herein, nor am I trying to profit off them. Just telling a story._

_**KP - Clean Slate **_

_**By LJ58**_

**Part 5: **_In which Kim and Shego get away. Someone gets caught. And nefarious agents are exposed._

"If this is hiding out, I'm sold," Kim sighed, currently dressed in a very skimpy bikini made skimpier by her new curves.

Shego chortled as she walked up wearing a matching bikini, stood beside the redhead stretched out on the beach, and grinned.

"You're looking very…..comfortable there, Princess," she teased, pointedly eyeing the swollen belly above her skimpy bikini.

"You were going to say fat, weren't you," she complained as she sat up with surprising grace despite her growing waistline, and glowered at her as she took the fresh lemonade Shego had brought.

"Nope," Shego lied smoothly, not surprised Kim retrained that natural grace in spite of seven months of pregnancy. She was Kim Possible, after all. Direct descendant of space cats from another world. And if that weren't a potentially over hokey plot for the weirdest show ever, she didn't know bad TV.

Having hidden out in a lot of places with Drew, she had seen a lot of bad TV

Somehow, though, she doubted Cyclops would like her selling the idea even on a lark. Considering even Kim didn't know how many of 'her kind' were out there, it was probably best not to even try. She wouldn't want to piss off someone she couldn't even see coming.

Besides, she thought as she settled down beside Kim on her own towel, her lips curved in a very appreciative smile, she could never do anything to hurt her Princess.

"Princess Kitten," she murmured, and raised her own glass to her lips.

"What," Kim snorted, almost choking on the mouthful of lemonade she had just sipped.

"Just working out new nicknames, Kimmie," Shego told her. "I wonder, do I call you Princess with every nickname now? Or just….."

"Shego," Kim growled convincingly. "Cut it out. I told you, I didn't even know about that, and the whole title deal? Not my thing."

"Oh, I don't know. I've heard you had the bossy part down for ages. Not that it surprised me," the green-skinned woman told her, eyeing her lips as she licked her own.

"You just can't help pushing, can you," Kim sighed.

"But you love me? Right?"

"Obviously," Kim huffed. Then she brightened.

"What," Shego asked, always suspicious of Kim's mood swings of late.

"I just realized," Kim grinned. "You got a job with Dr. Director after all. Isn't that spankin'?"

"The highlight of my career," Shego grumbled, still trying not to think too hard on her new status.

"But, Shego, don't you see? This can help your image when we get settled back down after this sitch is over."

"You think we're going to just lay low a few weeks while the world deals with….whatever, and then go back to normal lives," Shego asked, wondering at the redhead's thought processes at times.

"Well, it might take a little longer. But I have faith in my family, in Ron, and my friends."

"Right. Let me just tell you one thing, Kitten. When this….sitch is over, I am turning in my badge. End of discussion."

"But, Shego, you could really make a difference."

"Heard it before."

"You could help people….!"

"Been there, done that. Besides, that's your thing. Not mine."

"But, Shego, just think of the fun you could have."

"I can have just as much fun without….."

"And the thorns you can poke in Dr. Director's side while using her own authority to do whatever you want," Kim suggested slyly.

"I cannot believe you even suggested something like that. I thought Cyclops was your best friend, or something."

"She's okay. But, honestly, we've got our own issues," Kim told her. Then her nose wrinkled as she scowled, and she added, "And I've never quite got over that slam I took while she pushed that Ron and Rufus Factor study. As if they were the only reason I was so…!"

"Calm down."

"But you don't know…."

"Actually, I do. Villain's Quarterly had a big write-up on that one. Kept me in stitches for weeks after I read it."

"Jack knew about that," she asked, staring at Shego who settled cross-legged beside her as they spoke.

"Sweetie, there is not much Jack doesn't know. He has contacts everywhere."

"No wonder the henches all kept sniggering that week," she sighed. "Especially when Ron showed."

"That whole fiasco with Gemini didn't help. When I heard he was really Bets' twin, I really got a laugh."

"Well, don't bring him up around her. That one's taboo with her."

"I heard they have issues."

"Issues? Honestly," Kim rolled her eyes. "You had to be there. Those two are nuts when they face off."

"I'll bet you've never told her you think that?"

"Well, other than the whole sibling ish, Betty isn't really all bad. She is good at her job, and she tries to make sure the whole world is safe from….. Well, just about anything. I respect that."

"You just think she's nuts."

"I doubt I'm any better when it comes to the tweebs," Kim chortled. "I think I've actually come close to murder with those two at times," she admitted.

"You've met my brothers. The only reason they aren't dead is because they're stronger than they look."

"I think duh comes to mind. I did have Hego's powers for a day."

"Right. I remember that one."

"I always wanted to ask. Did you really just give…..?"

"Buh, buh, buh, buh," Shego cut her off. "No more shop talk. This is officially a vacation. You're supposed to be relaxing, and I am not going to talk about my brothers. Especially after how close that jerk Hego came to ruining our wedding," she grumbled.

"He did apologize," Kim pointed out.

"Only because I threatened his…..life."

Kim only smiled.

"Admit it, you still like them."

"Never," she growled, but without much spirit just then.

"You know, Hego would probably be glad to hear you're working for GJ now. It would look great on your résumé, too. That would have to help your new image when we get back….."

"Hello, Kimberly," Shego huffed. "Top secret, covert spy ring? I doubt they give out recommendations. Or want us advertising."

"Oh, right," Kim frowned for a moment. "I'll think of something."

"I'll think of something. You work on relaxing, and having a healthy baby. Meanwhile, I'll keep padding the expense account," she smirked.

"You aren't….?"

"How much can I spend here on the island," she asked less than innocently.

"I'm afraid to ask," Kim admitted.

"Smart girl," Shego told her, patting her head.

"Hey!"

"Besides, we are supposed to be laying low. Remember. That's the whole purpose of this whole impromptu vacation."

Kim nodded.

"This island of yours is really safe?"

"You have asked ten times now. Eleven. Trust me, no one even knows I own it. I bought it early on when I was looking to invest some of my hard-earned cash. I used two dummy companies, and three proxies to buy, and register it. I also have the best security system in the world installed here. No one, and nothing is getting anywhere near us unless I want them here," Shego assured her.

"Good," Kim nodded, and lay back again. "Just checking."

"Paranoid much?"

"How many times while I was relaxing did someone break into my house, or attack my school, or something? I couldn't even go on a date at times because….."

"Yes," Shego asked, a suspicious gleam in her eyes.

"You know what I mean. You even crashed one of my dates."

"Oh, right. The blonde kid. Say, he was kind of cute. Whatever happened to him?"

"It just didn't work out. He was….too laid back."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"When his parents walk in on a heavy-petting session, and he thinks it's fine that his dad can sit and watch," Kim grumbled. "That is too laid back."

"Yow," Shego remarked. "Kimmie, you can call it laid-back, but that sounds like something else entirely to me."

"Well, anyway. Didn't work out."

"I can't say I'm complaining," Shego grinned, eyeing her rounded belly.

"Uh-huh. And who was carping over how much Dr. Director wanted in reparations not long ago?"

"Well, I didn't expect she was going to try to bankrupt me," she huffed.

"I think we all know she didn't touch half of what you probably still have stashed."

Shego only smiled, and glanced off to one side, murmuring, "Far be it from me to implicate myself in front of a wannabe saint."

"I'm no saint," Kim huffed.

"And don't I know it," Shego teased.

"Anyway, knowing Dr. Director, she likely knew what you had, and what you held back, and demanded as much as she did to teach you a lesson."

"That's what I figured, too. Which is why I held back…. Ah, a few things."

"Such as," Kim asked with a 'gotcha' grin.

"Well, there's this island. As far as anything else…. I'll let you know. Later," Shego smirked. "For now, relax. Enjoy. And let's just try to forget half the flipping universe is after us again."

"Again," Kim teased.

Shego stretched out, closed her eyes, and remarked, "Princess, things were a lot simpler when you were just trying to upset Dr. D's little apple cart."

"Do you ever miss those days?"

Shego's right eye opened and glanced her way.

"Not even for a teensy-tiny second," she said, and then let her eye close again. "Now, hush, you. You're interfering with some prime sunning."

Kim only chuckled, and lay back herself.

"Well I can't stay much longer. Unlike you, this redhead burns more than she tans. So I'll be cutting it short pretty soon."

"Whatever you like. Next time we'll bring you an umbrella, and you can hide from the sun, _Vampirella_."

"You are so going to pay for that," Kim grumbled.

"Well, gee, you don't like me calling you Kitten. Or Pumpkin. Or….."

"Shego," she grumbled again without much spirit.

The woman only chortled, but they simply lay beneath the sun, enjoying the warmth, and the moment, and doing little else.

**KP**

"We definitely have a tail," James told his family as they turned onto the state road that led toward Upperton.

"Are you sure it isn't just the GJ guys, dad. They're not all that bright sometimes. I mean, even we can pick most them out….."

"Jim, it's not GJ," James said, his eyes narrowing to cool slits as he glanced into the rear view mirror. "Not unless they've changed their usual means of transport to armored SUVs with suspicious looking hood ornaments."

"How can we be sure it's them," Jim asked his father.

"And not some other bad guy hunting Kim?"

"We can't. Which is why we're not going to do anything yet," James Possible added quickly when his boys both started to speak at once. "Whoever it is, we'll lead them to the same trap waiting for all of them, and let the professionals handle this one."

"Hey," both boys complained. "We're professional!"

The twins did not see the expression their parents shared.

**KP**

"We have a report," Betty Director told Ron as they lounged in full view of the open windows in the new Possible apartment.

"Good, or bad," Ron asked, his borrowed face looking sour since the holographic mask borrowed from his own expression.

"You tell me. We have three targets all converging on the Possible van this time."

"All at once," Ron sighed. "Man, it only took them a week to finally take the bait. Jeez, Kim may have her baby before we get this over with."

"Just remember what's at stake here, Ronald," Dr. Director told him. "We can't afford any slipups here. Anyone coming into this trap has to be taken down fast, and hard. No mistakes."

"Hey, like Kim says, no big."

"Yes, big," Betty scowled, doing a very convincing Shego growl.

"No. Think about it. These guys just made the biggest mistake of their lives just by showing, because they forgot that the Ron-Man always has KP's back."

"Even if she married Shego?"

"Well, I won't say it threw my brain for a loop. Or three. But if you think about it, Kim has always done things her way. But this time, she helped put a permanent hitch in not only Dr. Drakken's plans, but most of the criminal underworld just by falling in love like she did. Or do you know anyone else that could have given you half the intelligence that Shego did to prove herself to you," Ron asked cannily. Far more cannily than Dr. Director would have expected even now from him.

"I keep forgetting you've matured yourself."

"I still have my moments," Ron smirked, and his faux green eyes glittered blue as he glanced toward the door, and said, "Someone's here."

"The recon teams haven't reported…"

She didn't even finish her complaint as the door crashed in, and four men in Henchco red stood there. All of them wearing Greek letters on their chests.

"Make way. Make way," a booming tone demanded from behind them as a burly man shoved past the henches, and stood smirking at them.

"Gemini," they both glared at the bearded man.

"Well, isn't this a touching scene. Kim Possible in all her maternal glory. And, Shego. The domestic look doesn't suit you, my dear. Allow me to offer you something far more suitable. Such as… My Alpha post?"

"Hey," one of the men wearing that very letter protested uneasily. "I thought I….."

"You're about to retire," Gemini smiled less than reassuringly.

The man whimpered.

"Forget it, Sheldon," the apparent Shego told him blandly. "The only one retiring, is you," she told him, and pressed a switch on her apparent wristwatch.

Containment fields blossomed around the men even as Betty barked, "We have five in the apartment. I need a clean-up crew now before we get new guests. Move it, people," she barked as Sheldon just stared, then started cursing impotently behind the soundproof bubble.

"What's their ETA," Ron asked cannily, and Betty glanced his way as GJ agents appeared from a nearby 'empty' apartment, and quickly dragged off the captive men. The door, however, took a little longer to fix.

Betty glanced at her watch, and knowing what he meant, told him, "Ten minutes," she replied to the disguised monkey-master. "Hopefully, we'll have the door back in place by then," she stated pointedly as her men worked to simply swap out the panel with another door taken from another empty apartment.

They had just finished switching the numbers on the door when Betty heard, "We have two targets in the parking lot converging on your location."

"Let them pass," Betty told them as she walked to the window, saw the Possible's innocuous van pulling in, and two more vehicles behind them. One was pulling in directly behind them. Another was slowly driving to the far side of the lot.

The sedan, however, was just average enough to arouse her suspicions.

"Keep eyes on both targets, though," she ordered curtly.

"Affirmative, Mother Den. Babysitters are on station."

Ron rolled his eyes.

"I always wanted to know. Who comes up with these code names?"

Betty gave a very convincing 'Shego' glower, and waved her men off as she shoved the now repaired door closed, and waited.

Unfortunately, repaired or not, the alarm system was not tied to the new door now, since it didn't have the hardware incorporated into the old panel. Traditional methods would have to do for now, she knew, and waited as she eyed the motion and heat sensors that logged anyone passing in the hall.

**KP**

"We'll be right up," the boys told their parents as they climbed out of the van, went to the back, and rummaged through things there. "We just need to grab a few things we brought for Kim."

"Don't be long, boys," Ann told them in a worried voice. Her worry, as much for them, as for what they might be up to now.

"Nothing explosive, boys," James added as he locked his door before he followed his wife to the front doors that led into the apartment complex where Kim now lived with her wife. "Remember, your sister needs peace and quiet the closer she gets to her….."

He paused, shaking his head, still genuinely astonished that his little girl was about to have a baby.

"Come on, honey," Ann took his arm, leading him inside with a knowing smile. "I'm sure the girls will be happy to see us. And I know Kim can handle her brothers' surprises."

The boys only smiled as they pulled out a small, silver box, and activated a switch before covering it up again, and closing the van.

"Hicka-bicka-boo," one asked.

"Hoo-sha," the other agreed, and both headed for the apartment.

_To Be Continued…. _


	6. Chapter 6

_For the lawyers, I don't own any Disney character mentioned herein, nor am I trying to profit off them. Just telling a story._

_**KP - Clean Slate **_

_**By LJ58**_

**Part 6: **_In which Kim continues to relax, Ron has a close call, and the Tweebs save the day._

"I think you've having entirely too much fun milking this one, Kimmie," Shego complained as she washed up the dishes while a certain redhead sat at the nearby table, chin propped on her hands, watching her work.

"Hey, you said to stay out of the kitchen."

"Even you can pour yourself a drink," Shego muttered, considering how many times she had been run back and forth to get whatever Kim was craving of late.

"Not if I have to make tea," Kim smiled happily, remembering the last cup of tea she had flavored with honey, lemon, and peppermint, which vexed her lover as her taste tended to vary with every day. Today, peppermint. Yesterday, vanilla and lemon. Tomorrow? Well, even she wasn't sure.

"I always knew you were secretly twisted, Princess," Shego grunted as if sensing her through.

"I can't help it if I like ketchup on ice cream," she huffed, then shrugged. "Or I do lately," she added.

Shego glanced behind her.

"I'm not even talking about that."

"What, then," she asked innocently.

"Did you, or did you not do the laundry this morning? After I asked you not to touch my things?"

"I wanted to surprise you," she said with a sigh.

"By turning all my lingerie pink?"

"I didn't think that shirt would fade," she sighed with a pout.

Not as potent as some of her pouts, but Shego pointedly did not look her way. Just in case.

_"Pink,"_ Shego hissed. "And who washes top with lingerie?"

"Uhmmmm….."

"Sometimes I think you do it on purpose," Shego muttered.

Kim sighed.

"Then I remember that week at Dr. D's place, and I wonder how you've survived this long on your own."

"But I wasn't. I still lived at home, remember?"

"Kim," Shego said, putting the last cup away. "You should thank your mother every day for keeping you alive."

"Hey!"

"In fact, it's a wonder that woman hasn't gone nuts by now."

"Shego," Kim sat upright now, sputtering indignantly.

"I'm just saying," Shego smirked as she turned to face her now. "Between you, and the twin terrors, it's genuinely surprising that she hasn't gone completely crazy long ago."

Kim scowled.

"Which just tells you how strong a woman she must be," she added, which seemed to appease Kim as her scowl faded, and she started to smile.

"What? I know that look. What?"

"I was just thinking. You know what would be great right about now?"

"You just had lunch," Shego huffed.

"Hey, it's not like I'm asking for an anchovies and pineapple pizza."

Shego looked horrified.

"Yet."

"Thank God," Shego rasped. Then absorbed what she had just added.

"You are seriously strange, Princess. So, no pizza?"

"No," she said laughingly. "Let's play a game."

"A….game?"

"Yeah. Tag, you're it," Kim said, and despite her growing belly, jumped up, slapped her denim-clad bottom, and bolted for the back door.

"Kimmie, get back here, you loon," Shego howled, and ran after her.

**KP**

"Someone's coming up the stairs," Betty reported to Ron as her people whispered in her earpiece. "Three men entered from the far side of the building. Four people are following in the second lift after they came in behind the Possibles."

"I only saw four in that car. This might be more wannabes exploiting Kim's condition."

"I would count on it. Another reason I wanted her out of town, and in deep cover."

"I'll bet she's hating that right now," Ron mused. "Kim never was one to lay low, or miss out on any action."

"Remember why she's missing this action," Betty told him. "And I do hope I can rely on your discretion after all you've learned."

"Of course," Ron scowled, his holo-mask making a very realistic frown, too. "You should know I'd never hurt KP."

"Here they come," Betty said, making a motion. "The Possibles," she added.

"One or more might use their arrival to make a move."

"I'd count on it."

"We can't use the stasis field again?"

"Maybe. I don't want the civilians getting caught in it if they are…..others."

"Got it. Okay," Ron nodded, and walked over to stand in the middle of the room. "You stand to one side, and we'll react accordingly."

Betty nodded as she glanced at her wrist again, and nodded, "Elevator is here. The second lift is just behind it."

Ron nodded, and they counted down. An instant after, someone knocked on the door, and they heard Ann Possible calling out.

"Kim, it's your parents. Open up, dear?"

Betty, still appearing as Shego opened the door, and stood back, her eyes sweeping the hall.

"Inside. Quick," she said quickly, her voice obviously not Shego's as the four Possible's entered the apartment, and Betty ushered them aside, saying, "We're about to have company. Get back."

"Kim! I thought you were leaving…..?"

"Down," Ron shouted even as the door exploded, this time all but vaporizing as he heard the shrill whine of something charging just before the panel disintegrated.

Before it did, Betty slammed into Ann, driving her out of the line of fire as Ron jumped to grab, and pull down James in the other direction.

"Get into the hall," Betty ordered them as Ron spun on his back the moment he hit the floor, and came up to face a man in a metal helmet.

"Ah! Frau Possible. Or is it still fraulein? Either way, I am here for my vengeance," the Austrian dwarf cackled as he aimed what looked like a large tuning fork with a handle grip on it at Ron. "Prepare to suffer ignoble defeat at the hands of _Professor Dementor_!"

"Dude, inside voice," Ron drawled as he jumped out of range of the sonic blast as the three henchmen moved to grab for Shego even as one of the twins grinned, and flung up a hand.

"What is this dude….? You are not sounding like….."

One of the two henchmen yelped at that instant as a small disk struck him in the forehead, driving him back against one of his companions, and then both were encased in a snug, glowing cocoon of energy as they went down in an ungainly tangle of limbs.

"I've got the other one," Jim told his brother as he fired a containment drone at the third hench even as Ron ducked another sonic blast.

"You are moving quite spryly for a pregnant woman," Professor Dementor cackled. "But I am thinking you _cannot_ continue to duck _forever_!"

"He's not in range of the emitter," Betty told Ron who shot her a helpless glance, and then got hit a glancing blow as even that was enough to spin him around, and slam him halfway across the room. Even as he went down, he was covered in sparking, white haze that immediately faded, and Kim's façade faded with it.

"What is this," the furious dwarf hissed. "You are not even being Kim Possible? I am cheated! I think I will just have to take my consolation prize. That being your _head_," he hissed, and aimed his weapon at the dazed monkey master before he could move.

"Gotcha," Tim crowed, and Dementor howled as his sonic energy blast ricocheted madly around him inside the containment sphere that had just surrounded him until it stuck his weapon, causing it to explode, and rendered the howling man unconscious.

"You all right, Ronald," James asked, rising from the floor where he had stayed after he landed. Ann looked out of the hall, staring at her sons, and simply shook her head.

"We've got hostiles in containment," Betty reported. "Pick up at once."

"Two more inbound from the end of the hall," a voice reported. "They are wearing Henchco colors."

"What about the third target?"

"They're sitting in the parking lot at the far end. Not moving."

"Take the henches," Ron said, looking indignant he had almost been taken out by Dementor as he pulled off the shorted holo-mask, and tossed it to Betty. "I'll check out the car. Where is it?"

"East side of the lot, near the exit," Betty reported after a quick query. "I'll have my men move in to surround them just in case."

Ron's eyes glittered.

"Just keep them back. If it's them, I may have to get rough."

"Don't worry about them body-hopping," Jim told him.

"We made sure the entire block is under an EM-Shield."

"What," James, Ann, and Betty all blurted as Ron slipped out the door, and vanished.

"No big," both twins said as one. "We figured it might be one of the hive-guys after we heard Dr. Director briefing you guys, so we made sure we could blanket at least a block with a shield to keep them from jumping out of body if we spotted them."

"Do we want to know how you managed that," James asked somberly.

"I'm guessing no," Ann sighed.

"I'm very interested," Betty said as her men moved to grab the last two henches before they even reached the apartment. "Right now, we need to contain this situation. It's obviously been compromised by all those that followed you here," she told James. "That means we were right. A great many people are still after Kimberly. I'm afraid we might have to call in the entire council on this one. Especially if we do confirm hive-drones."

Even as James started to reply, a massive explosion shook the window, and made them all gape as the boys ran to the windows, and looked down.

"That wasn't our van," Ann asked uneasily.

"No," Jim said indignantly over his shoulder.

"It was something on the far side of the lot. Wow, it left quite a crater."

"Where's Ron?"

"I don't see him," Tim told them. "I don't see anyone."

**KP**

Ron came up behind the car, and 'read' the same blank silhouettes in the car. Both of them. That left two others out there somewhere.

He reached into the window for the driver, grabbed his neck, and slammed him into the wheel even as moved to reach for the other man behind the now unconscious man.

Who promptly raised back up, backhanded him so hard he was flung into another vehicle, and then both men climbed out of the vehicle.

"As expected, the mystic is obviously a defender. Logic suggests neutralizing her agent before we intercept."

"Agreed," the other said. "Communicating possible location of target. Defender's presence suggests we are at her location."

"Wrong again," Ron spat, and a glowing hand flashed to slap away the hand lifting some kind of silver device toward him even as the other turned to face him.

When the alien device dropped to point down, it went off.

And Ron went up, instinct making him move to jump even farther than the blast radius that turned the parking lot into a smoking crater.

Somersaulting though the air, he landed in a low crouch this time, wary of debris as he spun to face another attack, but saw only a smoking head attached to the grizzly remains of a torso. He looked around, and spotted the other man all but torn in half, slumped against a small bus stop sign where he had stopped, and almost been cut in half by the force he had hit it. His eyes were dark, confused, and stared up at him.

"You…..are…..inferior. How…..?"

The eyes closed, and the head dropped.

"I don't think we're going to get answers out of these two," Will Du said grimly as he walked up behind him.

"No," Ron agreed. "But there are two more out there. You spot anyone?"

"We have everyone in the building contained. Just humans. What happened?"

"One of them pointed something at me. I slapped it down, and when it went off, it…..exploded."

"It pointed at the asphalt?"

Ron nodded, ears stilling ringing as he tried to remain composed standing near two ravaged corpses. If he hadn't moved when he did, he would have been in much the same condition.

"Must have been an anti-matter device. Nasty things."

"It sure makes a mess," Ron agreed.

Will held up a hand as he reported to Betty.

"I understand. That's good news. We'll sweep beyond the block to see if the other two are in the vicinity. It's possible these two only came to scout the location, though."

Ron just nodded his own agreement, though he was frowning as he realized something.

"What if they left before they died? I mean, their minds?"

"Dr. Director indicates that wasn't likely possible thanks to Possible's brothers," Will reported. "If so, we might still be able to tap their cyber-brains once the lab gets them hooked up," Ron told him as men arrived to start cleaning up the scene.

All of them in blue uniforms, and wearing masks and gloves.

"Here we are," one of them said after he descended into the crater. Ron and Will both turned to see the man holding up a small, silver box.

"That's the thingy," Ron nodded.

"Anti-matter generator. It was keyed for close combat, or it would have taken out the entire block," the investigator who was one of Dr. Director's 'inside' men told them.

"Make sure it gets taken directly to the Vault," Will told him.

"I'll personally ensure it's locked away," he nodded as a van pulled up, and more GJ agents came out of the apartment building with cuffed villains in tow. One still unconscious, and more than a little scorched.

"We got lucky," Will said. "This could have gone worse."

"We still have two possible assassins out there," Ron said, and made a decision.

"Where are you going?"

"To call some of my friends," Ron told him. "It's time we got serious."

Will said nothing as Ron headed for a small motorcycle that was a sparkling blue, and looked quite ordinary.

Until the engine roared to life, sounding not unlike a small rocket was under that frame.

"Wade," Will guessed knowingly as Ron put the engine in gear, and took off without looking back.

"Stoppable's moving," Will reported, knowing his superior would understand.

He merely stared after the man as his superior acknowledged his report.

**KP**

"Aren't you tired?"

"Funny you mention it? I'm feeling….energized," Kim grinned, her head laying on Shego's lap as the green-skinned woman sat under a tree where their impromptu game of tag had finally ended.

"Is that why you decided to turn your game into a marathon run around the island?"

"I can't help it. I just felt like moving," Kim grinned up at her. "I still feel….."

"Did you get into the sugar, or something?"

"No," Kim drawled. "I just…..feel…"

"Maybe it's part of your whole kitty hormone deal. I mean, do you remember enough to know exactly how this all goes?"

"I'm remembering a little more, but nothing to account for my energy," she admitted, still smiling up at her. "What's wrong? Wear you out?"

"As if," Shego grunted.

"So, want to race back?"

"Are you serious?"

"Winner gets to decide what's for supper," Kim grinned.

"Oh, no…."

"Chili and kiwi pizza," she declared, jumped up, and said, "Ready? Go," she grinned, and bolted into the forest again.

"Kimmie," Shego howled, and ran after her. "We are not making a chili pizza!"

"With kiwis," Kim's voice shouted back.

Shego groaned, and forced her weary legs to move faster.

_To Be Continued…._


	7. Chapter 7

_For the lawyers, I don't own any Disney character mentioned herein, nor am I trying to profit off them. Just telling a story._

_**KP - Clean Slate **_

_**By LJ58**_

**Part 7: **_In which Drakken makes a move, things get serious, and Kim finds out she might be more than even she thought._

Dr. Drakken walked into the courthouse just after four.

Four security guards gaped at him, unable to believe he was there. That he was alone. That he seemed to thin he was untouchable.

Just to be sure, they followed from a discreet distance while radioing for backup.

They followed him up the stairs, down three halls, and finally he stopped, asking directions from a flabbergasted woman who only pointed, and then the security guards had to duck back as they watched him backtrack, turn up another hall, and enter a singular door.

"Family court," two of the four men frowned as they both read the nameplate on the panel even as four regular police officers showed up. All with their tasers drawn, and looking less than happy to be summoned by the report they had been given.

"Where is he," the lead officer asked as he caught up with the four security guards.

All four men pointed.

"You're kidding," the officer frowned.

All four shrugged.

"Do we rush him," one of the security guards asked uneasily.

"Any other way out of there," the lead officer asked them.

"Just through the judges chambers. It comes out near the rear stairwell."

"All right," the officer nodded. "Three of you go cover the door. Barricade it so no one can get out if you have to do that, but don't let anyone through. You know the layout, so give us an idea…."

"It's just an ordinary courtroom," the security guard pointed out told him. "The judge's chambers are to the left behind the bench."

"And the right?"

"It's a jury room, but it's rarely used, and has no exit."

"All right, stay behind us, but just in case we need manpower, follow us. Get to that other door," the officer snapped at the three security guards. "Remember, don't let anyone out."

"Uh, right," the men grimaced, but turned to go.

"Think we can just lock the door," one of them asked.

"All right, we go in, fan out, and try not to draw attention," the officer leading the others told them as they approached the door. "Hopefully, he'll be focused on…..whatever he thinks he's doing here, and we can….."

"Judge Bennett has a full caseload today," the security guard told him. "It is probably going to be packed in there."

"Great," the officer swore. "Then we have a room full of potential hostages. Any way to get a look inside? Do you have cameras in that courtroom?"

"In this day and age," the security man asked, rolling his eyes. "The only thing is, you can't turn them on unless you have a judge that will agree to let you monitor them. That's the kicker," he told the officer.

"All right, we don't have a choice," the man told his companions. "We go in, stay low, and look for an opening. I'll go first," he said, and tightened his grip on his taser as he eased the door open, and peered through a crack.

"Well," the security guard asked.

"I don't see anyone in blue," he hissed back, waving him down as he pushed the door open, and rushed into the courtroom.

The judge looked down at them from his bench, shaking his head, and pointed. "He just left," he told them.

The officer charged toward the jury room, expecting a trapped felon, and saw nothing but an empty room.

Then he saw the window.

He glanced back at the security guard as he hissed, "Fire escape?"

"This high up," he sputtered in turn. "That's a straight drop out there!"

The officer cautiously approached the open window, stared out over the city, and spotted the hovercraft flying away over the city.

"Super villains," he muttered in disgust, and headed back for the courtroom.

"What did he want, sir," he asked the judge as the still bemused people in the courtroom just stared at the officers. "Do you know what he was after?"

"Oh, he told us," the smirking judge nodded. "He demanded I sign an injunction that would give him paternal rights to Kim Possible's child. I told him he had to take that to a federal judge at the Supreme Court since it was such an obviously high profile case. I was just about to alert the capital that he was on his way."

The officer frowned.

"You really think he's going to D.C. based on what you told him?" Half the courtroom burst into laughter.

"Trust me, he's going. I was very convincing. Haven't used so much legalese in deaf ears since law school," the judge drawled with a smirk.

The officer glanced around, shrugged, and told him, "I'll call it in myself, too. Just in case," he told the judge still holding a cell phone he had obviously been about to use.

"Smart. Now, if you don't mind. I still have eleven cases to hear this morning."

"Of course. Of course. Let's go," he told his companions, holstering his taser, and very genuinely relieved he didn't have to face a known lunatic after all.

None of the others disagreed with his sentiment.

**KP**

Kim only smiled as she stretched out on the veranda of the tropical villa, and smiled up at Shego who stood next to her, waking her as she tapped on her nose.

"Hey, you," she grinned. "What's up?"

"I thought you might be hungry. I've got lunch on."

"Burritos and pasta," she asked hopefully.

"How about chicken salad, and fresh fruit."

Kim's nose wrinkled.

"I liked my idea better."

"When you learn to cook, you can try your own recipes."

"But….."

"Just not in my kitchen," Shego added.

"But….."

"And not without direct supervision."

Kim grumbled, and Shego tugged to her feet.

"C'mon. I'll bet the brat is hungry, even if you're not."

"She's not a brat. And who said I wasn't hungry," she muttered as she followed her into the house.

"She's a brat. So are you," Shego smirked over her shoulder at her.

"I wonder if anything's happened yet," Kim asked abruptly. "It's been forever."

"It's only been two weeks. Hardly time for anything serious to happen."

"Yeah," Kim shot back skeptically, "And you're saying nothing can happen in two weeks?"

"If it were anything we needed to know, your Nerdlinger would have called. Or the harpy. Or…."

"Okay, okay. So, where's the food," Kim asked.

"Dining room. Table. Plate," Shego directed her as she started to head straight for the kitchen. "Honestly, Princess. You've got the manners of a….."

Kim glowered.

"I'm not that bad."

"You rummage the ice box like one of Drew's henches. I know you didn't act that way at home."

Kim looked less than innocent.

"Mom had a lot of late nights in surgery."

"And your dad?"

"Ordered a lot of pizza," she grinned.

"Figures," Shego rolled her eyes. "Sit," she said, and took her own seat as Kim eyed the bowls full of freshly shredded salad topped with vegetables and freshly baked chicken cut into thin slices.

"Hey, this looks great," she grinned, and immediately devoured all the chicken first.

Shego only sighed, and watched her stuff her mouth.

Kim only smiled at her across the table.

"What?"

"Have I said how really glad I am you're here? I mean, with me. Here. Now."

"A few times," Shego drawled blandly.

"I am," she nodded.

"So am I, Kitten," she winked. "Considering the alternatives, I'm really happy to be here."

"I know. You showed me last night."

Shego found she actually blushed at that reminder.

"I think you're just still getting used to your hormones," Shego sputtered.

Kim only smiled. Then reached out and snatched a sliver of chicken from her plate.

"Hey! Eat your own!"

"I did," Kim reminded her.

"Then finish your veggies," Shego demanded.

"Nope. Don't wanna," she just beamed, her green eyes glittering as she fixed her gaze on Shego's plate.

"Kimmie," she growled.

In vain, as Kim lunged, grabbed two handfuls of chicken, and bolted as she howled, "I got yours! I got yours!"

"Kimmie," Shego howled, seeing the discarded lettuce and carrots left behind as the redhead ran through the house, headed for the front door.

Shego burst through the door, and found Kim standing on the porch, chewing on her stolen food as the green-skinned woman came up behind her, sensing the playful mood had just changed.

"What is it," she asked as Kim stood staring out at the jungle.

"We have company," she said, nostrils flaring as if tasting the breeze that stirred around them.

"Any clue?"

"Don't know," Kim said quietly. "I don't….recognize them."

"Inside. Now," Shego turned, and pushed her.

Even as Kim entered the door, the front porch exploded behind them.

**KP**

"Any news," Dr. Director asked Will as he entered her office.

"Nothing definitive. Stoppable said he hasn't found any trace of the other two entities. The alien artifacts confiscated from the deceased have been secured in the vault per your standing orders. Meanwhile, while one of the cyber-brains was too damaged to download, we were able to salvage some data from the second. Unfortunately, we haven't been able to decipher whatever it is we downloaded."

"Have you called in Wade?"

"That amateur," Will huffed.

"Honestly, Agent Du. You're going to have to get over exploiting available resources just because they aren't in our immediate circle. That young man not only has a great deal of experience with….unusual situations, he's likely one of the best minds on the planet. We cannot afford to exclude him on this one. Call him in. And have Stoppable report in the minute he contacts you. I have a few things I want to run by him."

"Very well," Will nodded. "I'll implement your orders, ma'am. As I said, our techs weren't getting anywhere with the decryption anyway," he admitted.

"Will," the woman asked when the man stopped at the door.

"Just one question, ma'am. I've been wondering….. How is it that Possible seems the focal point for all these aliens that seem to be showing up lately? It seems…..unlikely."

"As unlikely as having such visitors in the first place?"

"Hmmmm. Point taken. It does bear thinking about, though. Perhaps there is something about her that….draws them? Something we might somehow exploit for our own benefit?"

"I'll consider that point," Dr. Director told him somberly. "For now, you have your orders."

"Ma'am," he nodded, and walked out.

Dr. Director waited for the door to close, threw a switch under her desk that sealed off her office from all electronic monitors, and then opened a frequency only a few people in the world even knew. She waited for a chirp to signal reception, then stated without preamble, "We need another meeting. Things are escalating. We may need the council sooner than expected."

She then switched off the electronic scrambler, and sat back to wait for a reply. And hoped those two scouts out there didn't have a clue as to what they were doing.

**KP**

"As expected," one of the two men watching from down the block the afternoon their companions were intercepted, and neutralized by the Terrans. "They are aware of us. That implies far more than even we anticipated."

"Options?"

The man in the passenger seat turned to eye the driver, and told him, "The mystic knows more than we allowed. We watch him. He may well lead us to our target. If not, he can be _made_ to reveal the truth."

"What of our comrades?"

"They knew the risk from the start. They knew these hybrid H'raaglyn are counter to those we knew, and easily subverted. They should have prepared accordingly as in any uncertain confrontation with untested enemies."

"Understood. Still, this defense of a single female suggests the drone was right. This may well be she whom we've been seeking. She was here all along."

"If not her, then obviously her direct descendent. Either way, she will soon become a member of the hive. Willingly, or otherwise."

"Agreed. I'll dispatch a mecha-drone to follow the mystic," he said, and did just that, launching a small, fly-sized device that flew after the departing human. "For now, it's best if we, lay low, as the locals call it."

"Agreed. Until we have confirmation, or the female in our hands, we cannot contact the Supreme."

"Agreed," the driver nodded. "I would favor not being deactivated for incompetence either," he remarked blandly, and went back to studying the advanced GPS in his hand.

The car started up, and slowly drove away, not one of the GJ agents behind them even looking their way as they drove past the block.

**KP**

"Back door," Shego hissed, pushing her forward as the porch exploded behind them as they dove to cover behind the couch.

"No," Kim countered as she knelt behind the couch, and peered around one arm, her eyes narrowing on the door. "That's what they'll expect. We go right back out the front, and surprise them."

"Are you nuts?"

Kim's eyes glittered oddly now, and she smiled as a low growl sounded deep in her throat.

"Trust me, sweetie," she said with a weird smirk. "They won't know what hit them."

"Who are they? Do you know….?"

"Not a clue. But they're obviously not here for prisoners if they're blowing up our porch," she said, and rose to her feet, and padded toward the door.

"Kim!"

Kim peered out the door, and nodded.

"Four guys in red just went around the house. You can bet others are waiting. Let's go," she said, and went out the door.

"Damn it, Kimmie! You're not supposed to…..!"

A howl sounded even as Shego headed for the door, still complaining, and she reached the smoldering, shattered deck just in time to see a man in Henchco red flying through the air around the right side of the house before he stopped abruptly when he impacted a tree.

His howl died stillborn as he slid to the ground, and even as Shego turned in the direction he had come, she heard more shouts, and curses as she loped around the side of the house to see Kim moving as gracefully as she ever had in spite of being over seven months pregnant.

She saw two henches rushing her from behind as she dropped another, and frowned as she looked around, looking for whoever had dispatched them.

She was about to launch plasma at those two when Kim suddenly turned, and snapped a kick that drove one of the two would-be ambushers into the other, sending them both sprawling even as she simultaneously flung the man still clutched in her hands toward a fourth man charging her from out of the woods.

It seemed more men in red were moving to surround them as Shego joined Kim, glaring at her lover and wife as she hissed, "I thought I was supposed to be protecting you," she complained.

"You are," Kim grinned, showing no indication she was worried. "And you've been doing a great job, too," she beamed as she paused to feint toward a man that tried to sucker punch her, and had him staggering back as he simply reacted by jumping back, exposing his own fear of her.

"Okay, losers," Shego growled, looking as intimidating as ever in her pale green sundress as she let her hands flare with green flame. "Who gets sent to ICU first?"

"So, it is true," a voice drawled from the woods behind them.

The men stood back, not making a move as a big man in black ninja gear walked out to face them, holding a long, gleaming sword.

The women frowned as he smirked at them.

"The mighty Shego, reduced to a glorified babysitter."

"And you are," Shego asked indignantly, taking an instant liking to the Japanese swordsman.

"Fukushima," Kim named him. "Ron told me about you."

"So, my fame precedes me," the ninja smiled coldly. "Excellent. Then you know you should just give up, and…."

"Actually, Ron said you're a poser, and couldn't even beat him."

Shego sniggered.

"He cheated! The gaijin never should have….! Never mind. Take them! I want the bounty on that child, and I will have it. Rush her, you fools! All at once."

"Big man with a sword," Shego growled, and let her hands flare.

"Watch him. Ron said he cheats," Kim said, even as she somersaulted forward, and surprised the men rushing to try to swarm her.

In a flurry of kicks and punches, most of the men in red went down, again, and then Kim was turning to face the ninja even as Shego charged him.

To his credit, Fukushima didn't even flinch as Shego rushed him, hands blazing. He lunged forward, spun on one heel, and came around in complete turn to slash at the green woman's back.

Only she wasn't there. Even as he had feinted, she leapt up, somersaulted backward, and landed one step behind him.

"Surprise," Shego snarled, cocking one fist. "I know that move, too," she told him, and slammed one blazing palm right into his back.

To her surprise, he barely moved as he smirked, spun again, and slashed at her abdomen, slicing a long, red line across her midsection.

"And I know my opponents," he shot back. "My body armor is heat resistant, and absorbs impacts up to two hundred pounds….."

"Absorb this," Kim snarled as she suddenly appeared before him, and slammed a fist into his gut that sent him flying back, and through two trees before he landed in a limp sprawl.

"Next," she hissed, turning to the few conscious men that stared after their boss, then turned and bolted.

"Shego," Kim gasped, looking down at the woman that was clutching her stomach, grimacing as she watched the red stain her pale dress.

"I'm….okay," Shego said with a weak rasp. "Just didn't expect him….to have….armor like that. I should…."

"Shego," she hissed, staring in horror when the woman fell over, out cold, and the blood didn't seem to be stopping.

"Mystic weapons," she spat, glaring back at the unconscious ninja. "It was probably a mystic weapon. Everything's mystical with those nuts," she grumbled, and probed Shego's wound as she knelt beside her, genuinely fearful if her lover's healing factor wasn't working as it should.

"C'mon, Shego," she whispered, putting a hand over her puckered injury, trying to stop the blood. "You have to get better. You have to get….better…."

She stared down at her hand, which was glowing blue now, and Shego's wound was closing even as she stared. The flesh knitted without scarring, and the only blood left was what had already escaped. Still, her hand glowed softly, and she felt a faint warmth as she realized she was actually sensing the deeper injuries inflicted on the woman that were somehow knitting even as she realized she could feel every cell and layer of tissue under her hand.

"Definitely…..new," she said as she slowly held up her hand that was no longer glowing, but she knew, just absolutely knew, that Shego was fine now.

Behind her, Fukushima was just starting to stir.

Kim's eyes flashed with emerald fury as she turned to face him, and rose to stalk over to him, a low growl rising in her chest as she approached the man.

She turned, saw the sword he had dropped just a few feet away, and walked over to lift it in her own hand. She could almost feel a residual tingling. Like some static charge that interacted with her bare flesh when her right hand wrapped around the old, leather-wrapped hilt.

"Y-You…..? How," the ninja coughed, spitting blood as he stared up at her, but didn't make a move. Didn't even try to move.

"How what," she asked almost blandly as she lifted the sword before her, as if considering what to do with it.

"The Sword of Tsuzaki should have made me invulnerable. My armor should have made me….."

He paused, coughing again.

"How could you…..?"

Kim just stared at him, and tightened both hands around the sword's hilt.

"You did one thing wrong," she told him, eyes narrowing on his sprawled frame.

"What? How could you possibly…..?"

"Anything is possible," she smirked coldly. "Especially when you _piss_ me off," she hissed, and slashed down at him with his own sword.

Fukushima's cry was shrill and girlish as he tried to recoil, but could barely lift his arms.

"Weak," Shego sneered, walking up behind her as Kim sneered herself as she stared down at his now open tunic that revealed the body armor that was obviously electronically enhanced by some kind of bio-field generated by the device on his waist.

Or rather, the device that had been on his waist before the sword's tip had sliced down through it, too.

"This is some blade. Cut through metal, and the electro-shield like butter," Kim murmured, and held it up. "Wonder what it would do to the monkey wannabe," she asked Shego.

"Wanna find out," Shego smiled coldly. "Or do I just use the traditional means of making tall, dark, and dimwitted talk?"

"What do you want to know," the ninja shrieked.

"Hmmmm. I don't know. I've never got to play the bad guy before," Kim grinned perversely as if he had not spoken. "Especially not with a magic sword."

"I said I'll talk," the man howled, waving his hands manically.

"Wow, talk about a loser," Shego sneered. "So, you want to ask the first one?"

"Sure. It's obvious. How did you find us," Kim demanded of him, pointing the sword at his throat. "And how did you penetrate our defenses?"

"We came here in a mini-sub," the failed ninja whined. "And Jack Hench put out the bounty on bringing you and your child in to him. He managed to track you by tracking Shego's known haunts, and eliminating those not in use."

"Jack's being a little too clever this time," Shego murmured darkly.

"Agreed," a lean, dark man in black said as he appeared behind them just then. With him came four other masked ninja.

"More," Shego hissed.

"Hold on, sweetie," Kim stopped her. "That's Hirotaka. He's with Ron's….friends."

"Gotcha," she murmured, letting her hands drop as the plasma faded. "And here I was hoping to repay ninja boy for suckering me."

"Stoppable-San suspected there might those that could manage to find you. He suggested we find you first, and take you someplace….safer."

"I'm all with safe," Shego agreed.

"You can't be pregnant," Fukushima rasped. "No once moves like that if they….."

"I'd shut up now," Shego suggested as Kim turned and growled at him. "Momma Possible here isn't feeling real happy that you interrupted her lunch," she remarked.

"Come on, Kimmie. We'd better pack while the boys clean up here."

"Possible-San? If you please? That sword belongs to another clan. It should be returned to its rightful owners," the handsome ninja she had once tweaked over for reasons that escaped her now asked politely as he held out one hand, with the scabbard taken from the fallen Fukushima.

"Oh. Sure. It's not really my thing," she smiled, and handed it to him.

"If you would please…? Just place it in the scabbard. I am unworthy to touch the sword itself."

"If you're unworthy," Kim frowned, "How did _he_ get it," she asked as she slid the blade into the scabbard.

"He overlooked the spell on the sword," Hiro told her. "Anyone deemed unworthy who spills innocent blood with the Sword of Tsuzaki is repaid threefold in harm. From the look of him, he has been repaid. I think you broke his back," Hirotaka told her somberly.

"He shouldn't have touched my Shego," she muttered darkly, and turned and led that woman back to the villa.

"And I thought Yori was possessive," a ninja behind Hiro murmured.

"That," Hirotaka told his companion, "Is why I avoid modern women," he told him. "Quickly, bind these others, and bring in a medic for the dishonored one. He will go back to face justice at the hands of those he has wronged. I believe he will not find Master Tomiagi of Tsuzaki Clan as forgiving as Master Sensei."

"No," the dishonored ninja moaned. "Please. Not that!"

"Be content Possible-San did not slay you outright, outcast. Quickly, brothers. We must be gone before others come to this island," he reminded them. "I will go and aid the women."

"Hai, if they are like Yori, they will require much packing."

"If I were you, I would never repeat that aloud again," Hiro reminded his friend with a grin.

"Of course not," the ninja replied blandly.

_To Be Continued…_


	8. Chapter 8

_For the lawyers, I don't own any Disney character mentioned herein, nor am I trying to profit off them. Just telling a story._

_**KP - Clean Slate **_

_**By LJ58**_

**Part 8: **_In which Shego learns how rusty she might be, and Ron finds out things aren't always what they seem even high security covert spy agencies. Meanwhile, the twins plot!_

"There's one thing I don't understand," Shego said as they flew toward their destination with the Yamanouchi ninja.

"What's that," Kim asked, sitting beside her in the small, private jet, holding Shego's hand as they sat together with the rest of the ninja in the back, well away from them.

"What happened to me, because I know I felt that sword almost slice me in half, and I could tell my powers weren't working, either. How did you…..?"

"Uhm, my hand glowed."

"Your hand….glowed?"

"Blue."

Shego stared down at the hand entwined with hers, and looked back at Kim.

"Okay. And you aren't freaking out because….?"

"I just suddenly knew how to fix you," Kim smiled, "So I did."

"You just….knew."

"I don't understand it either," Kim admitted. "But I had to do something, and so I did."

"You know, I know you say anything is possible for you Possibles, but…..?"

"I didn't even want to think of the alternatives," Kim told her somberly. "When I realized he was probably using another magic sword….."

"Another? How many are out there?"

"You'd be surprised," Kim remarked playfully.

"Something tells me you've done more than even I would have guessed."

Kim only smiled.

"So, where are the inscrutable fanboys taking us?"

"Probably Yamanouchi. It's the one place even GJ can't find, or reach. So, it's probably safe from just about anyone else."

"That makes sense."

"You know about them?"

"I have heard a few things over the years."

"Really," Kim asked, turning to look right at her now.

"Aside from listening to Monkey Fist rant, I once studied with a Chinese master. The Japanese wouldn't train me. Bad karma, or something like that they said. Of course, at the time, I was still on the wrong side of the proverbial tracks."

"I think that's changed now," Kim smiled at her again.

Shego, back in her costume, just in case, only rolled her eyes.

"You know I'm right."

"I know you're insufferable when you keep reminding me of what can't be helped."

"I'm just glad you're with me," Kim told her. "It won't be long before I will really need your help. Especially if I get any bigger….."

"Kim, you're already almost eight months, and you still kicked those henches like you were still in your prime," she pointed out as she watched Kim's free hand rub her extended abdomen.

Kim glared now.

"You know what I mean. Pregnant women aren't supposed to move like you do."

Kim sighed.

"What?"

"Mom always said I had to do things differently. Did you know I was climbing up counters, and things before I could walk?"

"I think Ann told me a few stories," she remarked dryly. "We're going to have to put a leash on this brat if she's anything like you."

"She's not a….."

"You seem convinced she's going to be a girl," Shego finally remarked. "You wouldn't even look at the ultrasound, so how do you know….?"

"I just know," Kim murmured, and rubbed her hand over her belly. "And she's not going to be a brat. She's going to be bright, independent, _and…..heroic!"_

"A brat," Shego nodded.

"You," Kim laughed now, and raised Shego's hand in her own to kiss those green knuckles. "And what were you like growing up? You've never said?"

"I was a tomboy. The only girl surrounded by four wannabe heroes? Even before that comet, I was chasing after my brothers, and trying to outdo them. It was the only way to get attention in that crowd," she told her earnestly.

"You think Hego has mellowed yet?"

"_Hego_?"

"Well, the other guys seemed to have accepted our marriage easily enough."

"Trust me, no one is as thick as Hego. He's probably still trying to figure out which of us _corrupted_ the other."

Kim giggled at that.

"So, you corrupted me, did you?"

"Well, I am evil," Shego smirked sardonically.

"No, you _were_," Kim told her firmly.

Shego stared at her. Hard.

"I can live with that," she finally smiled, leaning over to brush her lips against the redhead's.

"So, you're not worried about touching that magic sword? I mean…. Your buddy did suggest dire consequences if the wrong people used it."

"No, I'm fine."

"How can you be so sure," Shego asked, proving she was worried.

"It told me," Kim smiled at her.

"It….told you."

Kim nodded, still smiling.

"As in…. The sword?"

Kim nodded again.

"You're getting weirder, Princess."

"You think so?"

"That wasn't a complement."

"No?"

"You're definitely weird," Shego rolled her eyes.

Kim only giggled again.

"You know what I'd like?"

"What's that," Shego asked uneasily.

"Vanilla ice cream."

Shego blinked.

"Just….vanilla?"

Kim nodded.

"Plain vanilla," Shego asked again.

"Yes," Kim nodded. "Over barbequed apples," she said with a wistful sigh.

Shego tried not to grimace.

**KP**

"Ronald," Dr. Director nodded as he walked into her office.

That he wasn't cleared, and wasn't reported to be in the area suggested he wasn't here on a lark.

"I just heard from Hirotaka. They intercepted two different strike groups aimed at Kim. Jack sent them both. The bounty's gone up on Kim since they're now looking to claim her baby. Drakken's lunacy hasn't helped."

"Only no hint from the….others? Well," she went on when Ron shook his head. "The warrants on Drakken have tripled since he tried holding the Supreme Court Justices hostage to get his paternal rights recognized."

"Has he been found yet?"

"No, he still managed to slip away when the FBI swarmed the building. We'll get him."

"I may have to look into that myself. He's getting too bold. He is a complication we really don't need just now."

"Meanwhile, what about Kimberly? I assume you moved her?"

"She's….en route. I'm not saying more. I think you may have a leak."

"A leak," Betty asked, but didn't sound surprised. She had been suspecting the same herself of late.

"Yes. Let me ask you something that's been bugging me. If you can tap that dead guy's electronic brain, can someone else be using it to…. Maybe spy on you?"

She frowned.

"That shouldn't be possible. Especially since both cyber-brains were being kept under electronic shields to prevent any accidental transmission."

"Are they still there," Ron asked pointed.

Betty frowned now.

"That's a very good question," she realized, and stood up. "Why don't we go asked Dr. Weems right now. He's been in charge of the two specimens all week."

"I'm going with you," he said, not mentioning the special watch he was wearing that Wade had slipped him that very morning. One that had led him right to this particular GJ post. Less than coincidentally, the same one where the two cyber-brains had been sent.

Wade found it less than coincidental himself, but both felt it was tipping their hands if they said anything too soon.

"This way," Betty pointed. "The labs…."

"I remember," Ron said with a faint smirk, recalling the last time he was in Global Justice's labs.

Then he recalled how it ended up, and the humor left him as he realized this time could be even worse if they found what Wade already expected.

Especially as his watch face was pulsing a faint yellow, when it should have been white. He had hoped it would stay white.

"Just don't turn green," he thought to himself.

"What about green," Dr. Director turned to ask him.

Ron looked up from his watch, and said, "Uh, arrows. Thought you had green arrows on the floor here last time? Or was that someplace else?"

The woman's single eye rolled, and he could just imagine he was being dismissed yet again, but he didn't dare say anything until he found out how extensive the leak might be. For all they knew, she was personally compromised. After all, if you were going to take the time and risk to bug GJ, it only made sense to…

"Dr. Director," Will said, and as he approached, Ron felt the dull throb as his watch all but hummed as the link turned a very dark green.

"Well, well," Ron said, pointedly moving. "If it isn't Global Justice's resident poster boy for _big_ _mouths_," he said pointedly, eyeing not Will, but Dr. Director.

Betty only shook her head, and asked, "What did you let out this time," she demanded as if taking Ron's word for it without issue.

"Me? I'm not the one that….."

Will sputtered, and shook his head.

"Point of fact, what is he…..?"

Ron drove a hand right into Will's neck just a thread's width from his carotid artery, and Will dropped with a faint gurgle at their feet.

"Stoppable," Betty hissed even as Ron's eyes narrowed, and he stepped on Will's right wrist, and put a finger to his lips as he focused on that hand.

He slowly uncurled the hand, and pulled out a small, GPS injector, and held it up in front of Betty.

"Not your orders," he asked quietly. Very quietly.

She nodded curtly.

He tapped his watch, and moved it close to Will. The green darkened, and then lightened as he pulled his arm back. He moved closer, and the dial hummed all the more as he moved the unconscious agent over onto his side, and pulled down his collar.

A small, raised nodule was in the side of his neck, but it was obviously glowing a faint red as it pulsed.

"Sonuva….!"

"Bzzzzzzzz," Ron said, and waved a hand around as he stood up.

Even as he did, he had pointedly used the watch to check her. The band remained yellow.

"Never mind. Let's get to the lab," she told him, and opened the holster on the taser at her side, checking the weapon.

"So, how long has this Dr. Weems been working for you?"

"He's an expert sent in from San Diego," she told him. "His credentials…."

"Even I can buy credentials on the net. I could be a nuclear engineer tomorrow if I wanted. And I had the thirty bucks to send in for the certificate."

"It's not that easy….."

Ron just shook his head, and dragged Will into a nearby closet before he shut the door, and gestured for her to lead the way again.

"Did you know Rufus has _nine_ degrees? And he's a member of the EPA."

Betty frowned, but didn't argue.

Rufus might not be going out with Ron as often these days, but she had learned not to discount that curious little hairless rodent that seemed to be far more than an ordinary mammal at his worst.

They walked past four other agents before they reached the lab. His watched glowed dark green as they passed all four of them.

Ron, wise to the way of mind control, just walked stiffly, and nodded curtly every time one of them approached them. They, in turn, nodded back just as curtly, and walked past them without looking back.

"Kim would so be tweaking right about now," Ron said as Betty approached the lab.

"I'm sure my people….."

Ron merely eyed her over his shoulder, and pushed her back even as his eyes suddenly glittered with a deep, bright blue that weren't his usual color. He kept moving, slamming her to one side of the wall as he pushed, and rolled into the lab in a low somersault even as a bright bolt of orange energy fired out of the opening door, and scorched the wall.

The resultant hole indicated the bolt would have been lethal had it struck.

Even before Betty could regain her own wits, and follow Ron, the sounds of a struggle sounded, and then their was a somber silence.

"Okay, Dr. Director," the monkey master called. "You can come in, but you're not going to like it."

Dr. Director walked into her lab, and noticed three things at once.

First, over a dozen of her agents now stood stiffly against a far wall with a strange tube attached to their necks emanating from a machine hooked up to the salvaged cyber-mind in that grizzly skull. Second, the equipment she instinctively glanced toward indicated that not only was the shield generator down, it had been down for some time. Most importantly, however, was that third the man that looked like Dr. Ethan Weems had very, very black eyes.

Without any pupils, irises, or even whites. The entire socket just looked black behind the broken glasses Ron had obviously struck.

"His watch was glowing a very dark green.

"I'm guessing Will was on his way to conscript you," he said as he removed his watch, pulled out a tiny USB cable, and popped it into one of her computers. While she could guess why, and she should be indignant, she was not looking good here just now.

"Tell Wade to do whatever he has to do, but we have to call in containment. Now."

"Better make it people you know you can trust," Ron told her, and plugged the watch into the computer attached to the mind control device, and thumbed the side. "You're on, Wade."

"Give me five minutes, Ron. Meanwhile, my scans indicate you're about to have company. A lot of it. I don't think it's friendly," the young genius warned.

Ron glanced at Betty, and said, "Any other way out of here?"

"No. This is a secured lab," the woman said grimly, and pulled her weapon. "Or it was."

**KP**

"Anything?"

"Nothing in the immediate vicinity. At least, not since that last weird bug we caught," Jim told their mother.

"We fine-tuned our sensors after that one," Tim assured her as they both knelt over their latest project which even a world-renowned neurosurgeon could not hope to comprehend. Then again, Ann wasn't sure she wanted to know what was in her boys' heads just then after they decided to get proactive after the last attempt to grab their father by person, or persons unknown.

"I don't suppose you've heard from your sister," Ann asked as she stood in their door.

"Wade's got all communications locked down. Someone is listening in on all the known frequencies."

"But, we do know Ron's friends are taking care of her now," Tim added.

Ann wasn't going to ask how they knew that. "Just let us know if you hear anything we need to know about, boys," Ann asked uneasily as she closed their door.

Behind her, as she walked away, she heard one ask the inevitable, "Hicka-bicka-boo?"

To her surprise, Jim replied, "Definitely," this time.

For some reason, that unnerved her more than usual.

What were they doing now?

She was pretty sure she didn't want to know. Maybe she'd let James ask them when he got in from work.

**KP**

"Hey," Shego complained when the ninja 'lunch-lady' as Ron had called her snatched the rice cake from Shego before her chopsticks could even get close.

"I thought you were trained," the older woman sniffed, and Kim, standing nearby chewing on her own meal, only sniggered.

"Okay, lady," Shego growled. "Bring it," she grumbled, and attacked the tray with her chopsticks she now wielded like skewers.

Five minutes later, the tray emptied by other students, Shego was left staring after her without ever having gotten a bite.

"Want some," Kim asked her, holding out some of her own meal.

"She cheated," Shego muttered, taking the offering without comment. "I know she did."

"It's a ninja thing. But I got clued in by Ron after the first time we visited."

"So, you've been at ninja high here before now?"

"A few times," Kim remarked airily. "It's kind of fun."

Shego's expression suggested otherwise.

"Just tell me every meal isn't like that?"

"No," Kim grinned. "Sometimes you have to fight the students to even get close to the tray."

"That I can do," Shego huffed.

"I don't know. It looks like most of those around right now are from the advanced classes," Kim murmured, eyeing the few lounging ninjas that were blatantly keeping an eye on her even as they appeared not to be keeping an eye on her.

Even the classes training nearby seemed to be unusually focused on her.

"They don't look like much."

"You haven't met Master Sensei. He's really something."

"I appreciate your praise, Possible-San," a low, cultured voice drawled as they turned to see the short, mustachioed man in a colorful robe that bowed to them both. "And welcome, Shego-San. I understand you wish to….dust off the rusty corners, as they say while you are here."

"Huh?"

"She would like that very much, Sensei," Kim answered. "Fukushima really suckered her back on the island."

"So Hirotaka informed me. Fukushima was once a very good student. Unfortunately, he took the short and easy path that leads only to shame."

Shego blushed, knowing the same could be said for her.

"Have you heard from Ron," Kim blurted.

"In fact, Stoppable-San asked that Yori-San be sent to him recently. Just before he asked Hirotaka to watch over you."

Stoppable-San seems to know more than I realized," Shego murmured thoughtfully.

"He is the monkey master," Kim smiled. "And he has his moments."

"As Stoppable-San would say, a-boo-yah," the old man smiled. "Now, duck."

Kim immediately ducked.

Shego moved instinctively, not knowing what was going on, but even as she did, a body went flying over her head, and slammed into the side of the nearest wall before it landed on the ground. The boy groaned, but did not move as his eyes fluttered down, and his head slumped.

An old man half Kim's size limped forward, leaning on a cane, and bowed to the Sensei.

"My apologies, Master Sensei. Kenso wished to demonstrate his progress again. Regrettably, it wasn't much."

"Excellent timing, Master Tenzo," the other smiled, and gestured to Shego. "This is Shego-San. Protector of the Z'Kaara, which was mentioned recently. She requires…..assessing."

"As you will, Master Sensei," the old man with a smooth, but slightly smug visage to Shego's knowing eyes smiled as he eyed her in turn. "Does she have any skills at all."

"I believe she might be adequate….. For a novice," the aged ninja master remarked blandly.

"A novice," Shego rasped indignantly.

"You rely too much on your power, when you should first learn to master yourself," the master told her. "I have never seen you fight, but I see it in you. You have a gift. Rather than develop it, you turned it into a crutch. You must learn to throw that crutch away if you are truly master the skills you require to defend the Z'Kaara."

"Can you swallow your pride, and learn what we offer, woman," the man with the cane asked almost mockingly.

"Bring it on," she growled, and then looked at Kim. "Not going to say anything?"

"I know you can do this," Kim assured her. "If I could pass Master Tenzo's classes, I know you can."

"Ah," Tenzo smiled almost cruelly now. "But she, Possible-San, is not the Z'Kaara."

Shego suddenly felt very uneasy as the old man crooked a finger, and led her toward a training class that seemed to be doing more dancing about than anything else so far as she could tell. Until she noted that every foot, every fist, seemed to leave craters when they hit. Were their opponents not ducking, they might well have joined the other kid still sleeping it off near the side of that building.

Steeling herself, she nodded, and smiled back at the man, bowing impulsively as she stated, "No, but I'm Shego."

Tenzo smiled, and chortled as he drawled, "We shall see."

Right before dropping her on her shapely backside with a sudden sweep of his leg which suggested that cane wasn't completely necessary.

Shego glared up at him, but he only smirked.

"Your first lesson. Never assume you know your enemy. Sight, young novice, can always deceive you."

"Oh, it's on," Shego growled, and jumped back to her feet as Kim only laughed like a loon.

Master Tenzo only smiled.

_To Be Continued…_


	9. Chapter 9

_For the lawyers, I don't own any Disney character mentioned herein, nor am I trying to profit off them. Just telling a story._

_**KP - Clean Slate **_

_**By LJ58**_

**Part 9: **_In which Ron saves the day, sort of, the twins unveil their first move, and Shego learns firsthand that a hormonal wife can be worse than a clever ninja. And then there is still Drakken._

Ron waited, sensing the coming agents, and shoved Betty Director aside yet again even as someone fired right through the wall, and blasted part of a table she had been using for shelter to splinters.

"Stay low," he advised her, using part of a desk as a shield as he moved forward in a crouch, knowing those blasts would soon be followed by bodies. "Wade? How long do you need?"

"I still need a few minutes," Wade's voice came from the device now plugged into the computer behind him. "This is highly advanced alien circuitry, and even I need a little time to crack the encryptions."

"Just do your thing," Ron shouted back at the communicator, ducking another barrage that came through the open door now as several entranced agents rushed the room.

Dr. Director was on the far side of the room now, taking cover behind a console as she prepared to defend herself from her own people.

The one-eyed agent picked off a few men from her vantage point, being careful not to hit Ron who now moved like an untouchable wind as he blew through the agents rushing the room, knocking most out, and leaving more than a few likely wishing they had been unconscious before he dropped them.

Then the sounds of more feet running sounded, and Dr. Director realized someone was going to die, because she was out of stun charges, and the only rounds left in her weapon were lethal. Ron, too, was looking like he was losing his patience judging from the way the last man had hit the wall when he hit them.

Even as Ron and Dr. Director prepared for the next rush, there came the sounds of shouts and struggles from outside in the hall, and a moment later only one face appeared in the door.

"Greetings, Stoppable-San," the young, Japanese girl in black bowed to him as she entered the room with a bland expression on her face. "It seems we came, as you say, in the neck of timing."

"Close enough, Yori," Ron smiled, softening slightly as he eyed her even as he assessed her. "You had no problem reaching us?"

"None at all, Stoppable-San," she assured him carelessly. "It was, as you say, a piece of pie."

Dr. Director frowned, muttering, "Because just anyone can bypass our security, and stroll in," darkly.

"How many agents were….infected," Ron asked Yori, ignoring the older woman's complaint.

"Regretfully, all of them," she sighed. "Do not worry," she added, turning to nod at Dr. Director. "I did not unduly damage them. I merely ensured they would…..sleep for a while."

"Ron, are you there," Wade's voice called over the communicator.

"Still here, Wade. Tell me you have good news."

"Better than good. Whatever signal was interfering with my equipment just shut down. I'm not sure why, but I'm betting something shut it down, because it was strong enough a moment ago. Anyway, I'm regaining control of all GJ onsite facilities. I should have the locals deprogrammed in….ten minutes. Give or take."

"That is good news," Ron agreed, and walked over to the empty-eyed scientist with blank eyes, and held up a hand.

"Stoppable," Dr. Director shouted just before a glowing, blue blade materialized, and Ron cut the man's entire head from his shoulders.

"No choice," the young ninja said grimly. "I think we both know this cyber-brain thingy is too dangerous to keep," he said, and tossed the grizzy skull into the air.

Before it landed, he moved again, and the mostly mechanical skull was sliced into over a dozen pieces that went clattering across the tiles even as Ron's communicator chirped, and the unconscious agents began to moan as small, glowing orbs oozed from their necks to fall away from their bodies.

"Got it," Wade's voice chirped triumphantly. "Cyber-nodes have been deactivated completely. All two-thousand of them!"

"Two….thousand," Betty Director gasped. "I don't have that man agents on site."

"But there were a lot of already infected drones in Middleton," Ron said cannily. "Right, Wade."

"Unfortunately, you were right. They're shut down now. We just have to find the primary site, and get rid of the rest of these machine-brains, or this could happen all over again. We got lucky this time. However it happened. We might not get so lucky again."

"Dr…Director," Will frowned, staggering into the lab just then to frown at the chaos around him. "What did I miss?"

Ron sagely did not comment as Yori stifled a faint smirk.

**MoS**

"Ready?"

"Ready," a stereo voice echoed the first as the hum of machinery filled the air in the small room the twins shared.

"Activating primary emitters."

"Everything's holding," the first twin grinned to the second. "I think we've got the right frequencies this time!"

"No big, as sis would say," Jim grinned cockily. "Let's amp the juice, and shut these wannabes down," he told his sibling.

"Activating all secondary emitters," Tim agreed, and threw a level even as he held his breath.

The shrill whine of the humming machinery increased threefold, and a wavering curtain of magnetic force exploded out of the house, and rose to cover the entire sky over Middleton in seconds even as one of the boys turned to yet another piece of equipment, and grinned, saying, "Ready for the pie in the face?"

"Do it," the other grinned, and almost chortled as his twin threw the switch that sent a surge of current through the already humming Electromagnetic umbrella now encasing their city.

"_Boys_," their mother's voice shouted plaintively even as the house went dark, and everything electrical died in the same instant.

Along with anything in the entire city. Alien, or otherwise.

"Pie in the face gambit is online," Jim said just a little manically as the faint hum of a single, shielded device reached their ears, and a tiny flutter of sunlight on mechanical wings betrayed the five, tiny robo-bugs that had just risen, and took flight, headed back to wherever they had originated.

Along with fifty nano-bombs capable of leveling a full city block.

Just then, the boys were willing to accept collateral damage considering what those confiscated spy-bugs represented.

"Five pies about to be delivered," Tim matched his grin, and held up a small device shielded against any interference. "Want to find out where they're going?"

"Hoo-sha," Jim grinned, and reached for a suspicious looking device that only remotely resembled a water pistol.

**MoS**

Shego sighed as she rolled over, her body limp, and aching from a workout like none she had had in quite some time. The ninja here were serious about testing her, and even mealtimes were a trial.

She sighed, staring at the dark ceiling, and was just as grateful that Kim was asleep as she was that the day was over. When she first arrived, she thought it would be a lark. She'd show those ninja guys some moves, and show off a bit, and impress Kitten.

Wow, was she off-base. It was obvious the few ninja she had met in her career were posers, because these guys ran literal rings around her.

She started to sigh, but bit off even that soft sound, knowing how light Kim slept of late. She used to sleep so heavy it seemed an artillery barrage couldn't have woke her. Now, all it took was the softest of sounds, and the woman was on her feet, ready to fight.

She was taking that whole maternal protectiveness to a whole new level. Shego would have bet mother wolves weren't as cranky as her unlikely bride.

She was almost over the bizarre cravings that kept popping up. Even Kimberly seemed to settle down once they reached Yamanouchi, and she seemed to realize some of her 'tastes' were just not going to be met here.

Only that was when the mood swings started in earnest.

Master Sensei merely smiled, and made himself scarce.

Shego wasn't so lucky.

Like this morning when she woke to find Kim crying over something, and when she tried to question her, they ended up sparring out of their room, across the courtyard, and into the forest before the suddenly energetic hellion would calm down enough to do more than snarl at her.

She then spent the next two hours hugging and petting her. Which made fixing the wall Kim had thrown her through at the start of their little morning exercise program rather difficult.

Hirotaka, smart boy that he was, suddenly had a mission that took him out of the school grounds. The old sadist giving her lessons didn't slack off the whole time, and only added to her misery.

When supper came, and Kim looked ready to weep over the customary rice balls and fish, Shego boldly offered to go find her something else. Anything else.

Which naturally set her off again, and the redhead lambasted her for being the biggest idiot in the world. She got the fact that they were supposed to be undercover, and out of sight. She realized they were laying low in the one place no one might ever think to find them. It wasn't like she was going to go into Tokyo with neon signs pointing the way.

Or even calling for pizza.

She sighed, very quietly, and stared at her bride who lay curled up into a ball at her side on the tatami, and couldn't help but smile.

If her Princess was anything, it was extreme. She had yet to change in that respect.

"This brat is going be one heck of a kid if she's got half your spirit, Kitten," she murmured.

"Mmmmmm," Kim sighed restlessly, and moved around a moment before an outflung hand landed over one of Shego's breasts. "Na' brat," she muttered in her sleep as if hearing her, and then rolled back over to curl into Shego's side.

The green-skinned woman sighed, very quietly, and lay there smiling as the redhead used her for a cuddle buddy as she murmured a bit longer, and then settled down again.

**KP**

Dr. Drakken sat at his desk, drumming his fingers on a bare part as he ignored the cooling cocoa-moo he had sent back five times already for being too cold.

"How? _How,"_ he demanded of his cowering henches, the few that yet remained with him. "How can two such blatantly extroverted females without a brain between them continue to mask their presence from me? The greatest, and evilest genius of all time," the blue-skinned lunatic demanded, finally banging his fist on the desk.

And spilling the cooling beverage all over the plans for his next 'greatest plan ever' in the process.

Every one of the four henches standing ready cringed. Each of them wondering if they might get the chance to slip away like their smarter compatriots, or if they were about to go the way of poor Abel, who had been frozen by an ice ray, and shattered into ice cubes for daring to suggest that maybe Shego really did prefer Kim Possible's company to his own.

"It's obvious we cannot rely on the outdated, and inept judicial system in this country to hand us what we want. Need! Not this time. We shall definitely have to take this into our own hands," Drakken said with a sly menacing gleam in his dark eyes as he ignored the mess before him. "And I've just the place to start."

No one asked.

Sometimes, even the right answer set off their more than unstable boss of late.

He eyed the men, and frowned as he shook his head.

"Not one of you is curious?"

No one said a word.

"No one?"

The silence was almost deafening.

"Meh. Fine. For that, you may all stay here, and…clean up this lair. Honestly, it's a real pigsty," he complained as he stalked off toward the hanger.

He paused midway to the door, and eyed the ceiling.

"Pig….sty," he murmured thoughtfully, and continued on his way as the four men behind him gave collective sighs of relief.

"As soon as he's airborne, I'm out of here," one of the henches told his companions. "Who's with me."

All three hands went up.

"After we clean up," one of them added. "Just in case."

No one argued.

_To Be Continued…._


	10. Chapter 10

_For the lawyers, I don't own any Disney character mentioned herein, nor am I trying to profit off them. Just telling a story._

_**KP - Clean Slate **_

_**By LJ58**_

**Part 10: **_In which the twins hunt answers, GJ tags along, and Ron makes a momentous decision. Meanwhile, Shego and Kim face a new threat even as Dr. Drakken prepares to make his move….on Team GO!_

Jim and Tim stopped their scooters near the end of the block that led out of the industrial district, and toward the rail yards.

An area with lots of old warehouses, and new storage units still being built.

"What do you think?"

"Looks like the bugs stopped when they reached that last storage unit."

"Yeah," Tim nodded, stepping off his scooter as he pushed it toward shelter behind an old trash bin. "Explore, or blow it?"

Jim smiled.

"Duh. Explore, _then_ blow it!"

"You think we shut down any traps?"

"Probably. I'm more concerned their might be passive defenses, or other organics that our EM Shield didn't knock out."

"And that is why we're here," Ron's voice cut in as the boys yelped, and spun around to see Ron, Yori, and four other masked ninja standing behind them.

"Ron? When did you….?"

"We followed you here," Ron admitted. "It wasn't hard to guess who helped us knock out the cyber-brain controlling the local infection when Wade realized _he_ didn't do it."

"We've got five nano-bomb bugs in there, but we thought we should check out the place first. You know…..?"

"Just in case," Tim finished for Jim.

"Dr. Director agrees. That's why GJ is moving in to contain the area, while we investigate. You stay here, and if you get a signal to blow your bombs. Do it," Ron told them.

"Stay here?"

"We found this place," Tim protested as his twin looked just as furious.

"And your folks would tear me apart if anything happened to you here. Not to mention Kim would never let me hear the end of it," he added ruefully. "Stay. And keep your finger on the button. Or….whatever," Ron said as he gestured, and the five ninja with him moved to surround the storage unit.

"Fine. But how will we know if you're clear," Jim finally asked him when Ron showed no indication he was moving until they acquiesced.

"If I signal you, we'll be clear, or we'll be in trouble. Either way, you will blow this place if necessary no matter who is still inside. We're dealing with some serious stuff here."

"Worse than the Lorwardians?"

"Far worse," Ron nodded, and turned to follow the others toward the building even as two sleek, blue VTOLs with GJ marking came down just behind a rail car a few yards away. "I am serious, guys. From what little I've already seen, if these creatures get a foothold, we're all toast. And not in a good way."

The twins frowned, and eyed the device Jim held even as three newcomers appeared around the side of the parked rail car.

"Jim. Tim," Dr. Director nodded. "You two are proving just as…..skilled as Kimberly."

"That's one way to put it," Will Du muttered, eyeing the two preteen boys.

"What have you got?"

"We caught some of those bug-bots spying for whoever is out there, and we wired them with nano-bombs before sending them back," Tim told her.

"We followed them back here when we reactivated them. All we have to do is punch in the arming code, and….."

"And," Will asked doubtfully.

"Boom," both boys smiled.

"How big," Dr. Director asked practically.

"Not big," Jim shrugged.

"Maybe a block. Or two," Tim agreed.

Dr. Director eyed the agent at her side, and ordered, "Perimeter. Now. We need to make sure nothing, and no one gets in or out as of now."

"You don't really believe those two children could….."

"Portable. Phase. Disruptor," Dr. Director quipped dryly.

Will Du, who had read every one of Kimberly's mission debriefings, looking for flaws, understood at once.

"Yes, ma'am," he grumbled, and went off to carry out his orders.

"Now that the civilian is out of the way," the senior agent remarked, eyeing them. "Did you learn anything from hacking the alien control frequency."

"Some," Jim nodded. "For one, it's coming from the _moon_."

"Not here?"

"This is a local staging point. The primary signal we've isolated is coming from the moon. Or rather, from under it."

"I was afraid of that. They must be using that old Andorran base."

"Told you," Tim quipped to his twin, winning yet another wager in their long-standing custom of betting over everything.

"Not now, boys," Betty told them. "Have you seen any indications of alien activity other than the spy-bots you managed to capture?"

"Just that, and the weird way everyone was acting lately," Tim shrugged.

"We took care of that on our end. For now. They were trying to start a cyber-infection right here. Your EM Shield went up just in time to help us shut them down before they could spread."

"Hicka-bicka-boo?"

"Hoo-sha," Tim grinned wickedly.

"Boys?"

"No big, Dr. D," they said as one, making the woman scowl.

"We just decided the easiest way to track new infections is to simply track the frequency's location when it moves its reception point."

"Very good thinking. How would you like to help Wade with that one?"

"Will we see Kim?"

Dr. Director glanced away a moment, then murmured, "Anything is possible," in a cryptic tone.

"Gotcha," both boys grinned.

"Run!"

They all turned to see Ron, and his ninja leaded a swift retreat from the building as the slower GJ agents sprinted just behind the ninja that leapt any obstacle before them rather than going around.

"They already have a fail-safe," Ron panted breathlessly, joining them only to tug them all toward the shelter of the heavier rail car. "No clue how big, but it's _ticking_!"

"Blow it first," Jim asked his brother more than anyone else as they reached the rail car, then peered back around.

"Too late," Yori murmured, but she was looking up.

The storage shed had blasted apart, but only to launch a rectangular container that seemed to be rocket-powered. The powerful jets were carrying the construct into the sky even as they looked, and Jim and Tim didn't ask.

Jim stabbed the button.

The container erupted into a fiery ball that rained debris across half a mile even as they watched. Miraculously, no one would be hit by it as Ron eyed the pair, and shook his head.

"That was….."

"Good work, boys. Whatever was in there….."

"A whole lot of weird machinery," Ron told her.

"A cyber-brain manufacturing node," one of the agents that reported told her quietly. He being H'raaglyn, too. "They were obviously trying to set up a major conversion point here, Dr. Director."

Betty looked beyond grim as she eyed the vapor trails from the downed container.

"Track down every piece, Agent Spann. Every piece. And destroy it."

"Ma'am," the man nodded, and turned to lead his team again.

Ron was still staring into the sky, realizing just how close their escape had been. They had barely deciphered the ticking clock, so to speak, before they got out a scant second before the doors slammed shut behind them, and the thing launched itself.

"We got lucky today," Dr. Director told Ron somberly.

"Luck," the twins scoffed as one. "What we do isn't about luck," Jim finished.

"Well, do it with Wade. We have to stop this at the source if we're going to save our planet this time. Meanwhile….."

"I have word from my….friends," Ron nodded in understanding. "The packages arrived safely, and are being stored until needed," he told her cryptically.

"Good. I need to get back, and help monitor the cleanup back at the headquarters. Boys, contact Wade, and all of you keep me informed of your progress. Stoppable, good work. Again," she told him, and turned to go even as Will came running up to her.

"What was that," he sputtered. "What _was_ that?"

The twins smirked that he wasn't answered.

**KP**

"More," Ron asked as he reached for the spatula, holding it over the casserole pan he had already served them from earlier when they came to his apartment to relax. And plan their next move.

Yori's companions were out canvassing the neighborhood, ensuring they had not overlooked anyone, or anything after that alien lab was destroyed. He decided to cook them supper, since cooking both relaxed him, and helped him think.

It helped that he was genuinely good at it.

As his cheesy tuna-taco casserole proved.

"Perhaps a little more," the young ninja girl smiled, and held out her plate.

He smiled at her, and filled her plate.

"Just don't tell lunch lady we're splurging on cheesy goodness while we're away," he added.

"My lips are sealed," she quipped, smiling at him from across the table.

He filled his own plate again, and poured fresh tea into their cups before he sat down, and simply stared at her.

"Stoppable-San?"

"Yori….."

"Hai?"

"I think…. I think Kim had the right idea."

"She did? About what?"

"About knowing what she wanted, and going for it. This was just one more close call."

Yori said nothing as she stopped eating to simply stare at him.

"We are safe, Ron-San," she murmured. "Your experience and skill at evading traps saved all of us. What matters is that…."

"What matters is that I've still been living in the past. I'm ready for the future. Our future, Yori," he told her.

"Our…..?"

"Okay, I imagined something more….romantic than my dinky apartment, and a taco-tuna casserole, but…. Yori, I want to share my life with you. Forever. Or as long it might last. I don't want to wait too late, or end up regretting missed chances. I want you to be at my side, and share…..everything. From now on," he told her earnestly as he fumbled with his hands a moment, and then in a flash of inspiration, pulled off his class ring.

"Ron-San," Yori stared at him with wide eyes.

"Yori….."

"Hai," the ninja shrieked, and launched herself over the table, landing on top of him as he howled in surprise as the woman rained kisses down on his very surprised face.

Even as four ninja appeared thought he door and windows, all carrying short, wicked daggers, and staring at the pair.

"We heard…..shouts," one of the masked men said, and then bowed low, and turned to go without a word.

By the time he did, the other three ninja had already vanished.

"Well, that wasn't very embarrassing," a very red-faced Ron muttered as he sat up, Yori still straddling his lap as she now held the ring he had pulled off his own finger.

"They understand, Ron-Chan," she smiled, and slid the slightly oversized ring onto her finger.

"That's just…for now. I'll get you a better one….."

"This one will always be precious to me. As are you, Ronald," she smiled at him, and hugged him so hard he groaned. "I am honored to be your bride. And I shall ever be happy to stand at your side now, and in any battle to come."

Ron found he had absolutely noting to say to that.

**KP**

Dr. Drakken eyed the huge tower on the island just a few meters from shore, and grimaced.

No boats. No ferry.

Honestly, he fumed, how did they expect people to get out there?

It was bad enough he had wasted over six hours trying to find a singular 'Go' in Go-City. It seemed half the city had the name. Or derivatives of it. Yet none of them seemed to know Shego, or her brothers.

Six hours, and then one man finally told him about the Go-Tower.

As if no one but him knew about it.

Honestly, some people just had no sense at all.

Now, how to get out there?

He looked around, finally spotting an old rowboat near the single, worn dock that stretched crookedly out from the bank.

Clambering down into the boat, he discovered one oar, and it looked a bit questionable.

"Fortunately, I always plan ahead," he muttered. Then shrugged, adding, "Usually."

Reaching into one voluminous pocket of his lab coat, he pulled out a small personal fan, switched it on, and then held it in the water on the right side of the boat after pushing away from the dock.

And promptly began going in dizzying circles as the high-powered blade drove him in near-perfect circles before he jerked the fan up out of the water.

"Someone should have warned me that might happen," he grumbled, and looked around for someone to blame before he recalled he had left the henches behind so they wouldn't ruin his quest for Shego and Kim Possible.

Muttering sourly, and silently promising to avenge himself on the missing henches later, he moved carefully to the back of the boat, and this time angled the fan so it corrected the boat's direction, and pushed him toward the small island where that silly tower was standing like some kind of garish lighthouse.

Honestly, his lairs had more class.

Thanks to his hand-fan, though, he reached the island in record time. Climbing out of the boat, he headed for the front door, and found the only lock was some kind of chromatic frequency scanner. Smirking, he pulled out a device he once used to scan Shego's unique genetics, and simply overloaded the scanner with his own.

He nodded smugly as the door slid open on hidden hydraulic rollers, and he stepped into a rather large chamber that was filled with rather antiquated computers and electronics. Even his timeshare lairs had better equipment.

He frowned as he eyed the large monitor screen on one wall, and rolled his eyes.

"Talk about self-important egos," he muttered, not bothering to realize he had the same monitor in several of his own lairs.

He spun around when someone cleared their throat, and smirked at the lanky purple man. Not just dressed in purple, he was purple.

"I remember you. You're one of Shego's brothers. Margo…. Murgo….?"

"It's….."

"Don't tell me. Meh, it doesn't matter. Just tell me where Shego is, and I'll be on my way," he declared, and slid his hand into his right pocket.

"Let me guess. You miss getting your butt barbequed. I've heard about you," Mego laughed. "You must be a real masochist if you miss….."

"I'm not a sissy," Drakken shrieked, and fired the weapon he pulled out without hesitation.

The expanding bands flew across the short distance once they exploded from the 'Imprisoner,' and immediately and securely wrapped around the arrogant boy as they caught his hands, knees, and even ankles to leave the violet-hued hero bound as tightly as a mummy.

Off-balance, he teetered before he could catch himself, and smacked his head against the corner of a large round table, knocking himself out before he hit the floor.

"Now, tell me where Shego is, you silly pretender," Drakken demanded as he stepped forward, and only then noted the man was unconscious.

He frowned, looking at his _'Imprisoner,'_ and shook his head.

"I didn't know it rendered you unconscious, too," he commented to himself. "Now that I think about it, it's the first time….."

"Hey," a new voice boomed as the door slid open, and a hulking, blue man strode into the chamber to stare at Drakken. "What are you doing here? What did you do to Mego?"

"Nothing. Yet. But you won't like what I will do to him, or you, if you don't answer my questions," Drakken blustered as he aimed his device at the muscular man.

"You're that nefarious felon that led my sister astray. First, into crime, and then into social deviancy," Hugo hissed, cracking his knuckles, and envisioning some serious justice.

"Are you insane," Drakken protested, raising his device. "Kim Possible stole Shego from me! If anyone led her into deviancy, it was that annoying, teen hero…. Well, former teen. I think. Anyway, I don't have time for this," he quipped, and fired the device, binding Hego's big fists at his sides , though the bands didn't quite reach his legs this time since Drakken aimed higher to ensure he immobilized those very large fists that seemed to have been aimed his way.

"You're only making this harder on yourself," Hego growled, standing there as he flexed slightly, testing the steel bands that had seemed to explode around him as those tiny strands grew, expanded, and suddenly imprisoned him.

"Just tell me where Shego is…."

"You're not from around here, are you," Hego asked wryly as he simply stretched, and the steel bands around his chest and arms snapped like rotted twine.

Dr. Drakken gaped.

"Those coils would have resisted even Shego's plasma! How…..?"

"Shego has plasma," Hego smirked. "_I_ have super strength."

"And I…..get really small," a voice said from behind him.

Dr. Drakken turned, and saw the purple hero he had left bound and unconscious behind him now standing free, and cracking his own knuckles.

"Meh," he managed before a purple fist slammed who into his blue jaw, and he went flying.

"Who is this clown," Mego asked as he and Hego stood over the unconscious man.

"I think Shego used to work for him."

"No wonder she switched to girls," Mego sniggered.

Hego glowered, still not quite sure about his sister's marriage, or her apparent…..parenthood.

"So, what did he want?"

"He expected us to deliver Shego to him. Or maybe he thought to bring her here by being his hostages."

"Sorry. I don't do hostage," Hego drawled.

"Me, either. Besides, I have four new designs needed for the Go Mountain Resort I'm refurbishing, and I just don't have time for this nonsense."

"You're here," Hego pointed out.

"Because the Go Computer has better graphics than my office computer," Mego huffed. "I want to really wow the investors, so that _Go Builders _becomes the new face of construction in the area. If I win this contract, we're talking millions. Gross, too. Not net."

"Uh, right. So, what about Blueboy?"

"Cops," Mego shrugged. "I really need to get back to work."

"I guess you're right. I'll take him over to the Chief….."

"Say, what were you doing here? I thought you had double shifts this week."

"I was….using the computer lately, too," Hego said with a faint blush. "Research."

"For what," Mego asked with a frown as the blue-clad hero flung the unconscious villain over his shoulder, and turned for the door.

Hego turned to face him, features screwed up as he obviously was caught trying to make up a plausible tale, and Mego held up both hands.

"You know what? Never mind. Don't care. I have work, and you have garbage to take out. And we obviously need to upgrade our security if _that_ can get in here."

"No argument there," Hego agreed, and walked out with his burden, slight as it was to him.

Mego smirked, turned for the communication panel, and murmured, "Not that I aren't still curious, but I can find out what you were surfing faster than you can lie about it," with a smug chortle.

He blinked at the screen a few minutes later, and shook his head.

"'_Cures_' for lesbianism," he laughed at the searches left behind on the computer's memory. He laughed again, and walked back to his alcove, and his own work, as he just shook his head at his brother's thick-headedness.

**KP**

"Quickly! Quickly," a ninja Shego didn't know shouted at several of the students as they rushed to the armory, and began arming the other students.

"Yo," she called out, her hands full with the tray she was carrying back to Kim, who had woke up feeling too nauseous to get out to eat. "What's going on?"

"Go to your wife, Shego," the young man snapped, carrying his own sword, bared, and looking grim. "If one of them get by us, you may have to protect her."

"From who? What," she frowned as the ninja, as soon as they were armed with whatever weapon of choice they used, ran for the walls.

"Rogue monkey ninja," he said curtly, and then ran for the gates himself.

"Monkey ninja? I thought you were monkey ninja. Or the buff…. Stoppable."

She gave up, shook her head, and headed for the barracks where Kim awaited.

_To Be Continued… _


	11. Chapter 11

_For the lawyers, I don't own any Disney character mentioned herein, nor am I trying to profit off them. Just telling a story._

_**KP - Clean Slate **_

_**By LJ58**_

**Part 11: **_In which the Tweebs hand out remote-controlled vengeance, Ron and Yori get serious, and the girls decide to go their own way._

Jim and Tim eyed one another as they studied the readouts from Wade's schematics on the computer monitors around them.

"Anything," they asked Wade as they continued to set up equipment of their own around the genius who had been helping their sister almost from the start.

Even they were surprised to find out Wade had known all about the H'raaglyn, though. They thought no one outside the _family_ knew it.

"Nothing yet, but we're ready and online to detect any stray oscillations once they…." Wade faltered, staring back at them only then, and gaped.

"What is that," he asked.

"Something special. We're not going to just intercept the next carrier wave," Jim grinned.

"We're going to _hijack_ it," Tim finished.

"For what?"

"Just a little Possible payback," the twins told him in stereo.

"See," Jim pointed. "This will shunt their signal back, but only after we add something special to the frequency."

"You'd call it a viral pulse, if you need a simple explanation."

"A…what?"

"It's a special sonic pulse that will isolate, and shut down any of their cyber-brains, making it impossible for them to jump bodies. In fact, it will make it impossible for them to communicate beyond ordinary means as well. In short, it undermines, and shatters the entire cyber-linked empire they've had going," Tim grinned.

"One burst, and it spreads virally once it reaches the first cyber-brain, using their own links to attack the entire network, and even that unreachable 'One' those freaks have been babbling about."

"That's…. You can't just send a viral signal like that out into open space. You don't know what kind of damage…..!"

Wade's outrage died stillborn as Jim moved before he could blink, and slapped a small, blinking chip on his nape.

"Sorry, buddy," Jim told him as the modified neural-compliance chip on the outraged young man. "But this is something we have to do."

"Darn straight," Tim agreed. "Hopefully he'll understand that after it's done."

"No need," Jim grinned. "I upgraded this chip so that he won't remember a thing after we remove it. No need to let him know all our secrets," he told his brother with a wicked smile.

"Hoo-sha," Tim grinned appreciatively. "So, we're ready," he asked.

"We're ready," Jim nodded. "We just need a signal to hijack, and that evil empire out there is going to be toast."

"Sweet," Tim grinned, and turned to Wade.

"Find us a cyber-brain signal, and patch in our viral-pulse," he told Wade. "It's time to show the universe you do not mess with a Possible. Even if it is our sister," he added with a careless shrug.

**KP**

"We are going home," Yori asked as they rose into the air in the small minijet borrowed from Dr. Director.

"We are. Something happened that apparently neutralized all the cyber-aliens in the solar system according to Dr. Director. Still, they might have human agents working to find Kim, and so we have to remain cautious for now."

"So we are going to help guard them?"

"Well, not really. I've decided I really need to ask your uncle if we're going to do this properly. I mean, how do you have a Japanese-Jewish wedding anyway? Is that possible?"

Yori only smiled.

"I think Master Sensei will think of something."

"If he doesn't, my mother will. Trust me," he said with a faint shudder.

Yori only smiled.

"I look forward to seeing how this American-style Japanese wedding is performed," she teased.

"You're just messing with me now," Ron complained. "Aren't you?"

Yori only looked inscrutable.

She was, he noted, very good at looking inscrutable. She probably got all A's in that class.

**KP**

"Okay, so we're here. Now what," Kim demanded.

"We've reached a decision," King Tomasina told them as the group gathered to circle the pair as they emerged from Betty's jet.

"What is this," Shego growled as she took in the somber-eyed group.

"Just listen to them," Betty asked. "It is important."

"Fine," Kim sighed as she faced the group of Elders last seen at Garyth Mena. "What now?"

"We have decided you must return to court to be properly watched, and protected," an older woman Kim didn't know told her. "For your own good."

"Oh, that one never works well," Shego murmured. "The 'for your own good' bit always ends up with cages and bars."

"You, silence," Prince Roberto growled at her, looking as bitter and indignant as ever. "These matters do not concern you."

"I'd say they very much concern her. And me," Kim spat. "Because no way am I getting locked up in some loopy court where you clowns tell me what to eat, or wear, or whatever."

"Princess, as the future Z'Kaara, it has been decided that your cousin's royal estates in the northern hemisphere shall be restored, and you will return to your ancestral lands there."

"In Canada," Kim sputtered. "Who decided that one," she demanded of Mario Tomasina.

"Okay, what is it about Canada anyway," Shego demanded.

Kim only sighed.

"Joe," Kim told him quietly, recognizing a face in the crowd. Respectfully.

"Yes, Princess Kimberly," he asked.

"_Slingshot_," the pregnant Kim howled, and grabbed his nearest arm, and slung him around, and into the nearest group of Elders.

Said Elders howled in protest as some went down, and some went flying. Joe, after all, was no lightweight.

"Coming," Kim shouted back at an equally stunned Shego who was watching her bound for the trees just beyond the circle of mini-jets VTOLs that had carried the representatives to this isolated meeting.

"Princess! Lady Z'kaara, you must come with us," one of the older women shouted. "It's for your own good!"

"Heard that one before," Shego snorted, racing after Kim who was perched in a branch, looking back at them.

"Listen, and listen good. This is my baby. My life. And I am living it the way_ I_ want. Got it? No loopy prophecies, or any of your expectations are going to change that. Deal," she spat, and nodding at Shego, she turned, and leapt with impossible grace toward another tree.

"Damn it, Kitten," Shego howled as she ran after her. "Get down before you hurt yourself!"

"Well," King Tomasina murmured as he stood staring after the departing women. One of the few not to have been plowed over by Joe's body-slam. "That could have gone better."

"Actually, it went perfectly," Betty smiled.

"Lady Elizabeth," one of the outraged Elders demanded. "How could you think that child bolting was perfect?"

"Because I know her. I know where she'll go. The very place I want her to be."

"What?"

"Home," she murmured. "She'll go home. Where we've kept the special EM Shield up, and operational, and nothing cybernetic is getting anywhere near the city without us seeing it coming."

"Clever," a clearly unrattled Joe remarked as he rose, dusting himself off, and looked completely unperturbed by having been used as a human bowling ball by a woman half his size.

"I thought so."

"Why not just tell her that? Instead of…..?"

"With all due respect, sir," Betty told the old monarch. "You do not _tell_ Kim Possible anything. Even her parents have trouble at times with that one. However, if you understand her, and set the stage just so, you can manipulate her into doing what you wanted in the first place."

"Really," Prince Roberto murmured.

"But only if you are clever, and know what she wants to do in the first place," Betty added, knowing the prince well enough. "I've known that young woman for years. So I know her well enough. I know when, and how to push. I doubt anyone else does."

"Not even Shego," the young prince, still missing a tooth in his ugly sneer demanded.

"Oh, I'd say Shego is almost as close as I am. The difference is, Kim truly does respect her. She did before she mated with her. Otherwise, I doubt even a memory loss would have allowed their bonding."

"I trust you'll have suitable surveillance in place once she reaches home," the king asked.

"Already in place," Betty nodded. "I have two of our best deep-cover agents in place waiting to intercept her."

"You have deep-cover agents in Middleton?"

"Two of our best. Even Possible doesn't realize they work for me," she smiled at the Canadian agent.

"Clever," Joe said again.

**KP**

Bonnie Rockwaller swore as she flung clothing into an open travel bag, and turned to snap at the man who appeared in her room.

"What?"

"Reassigned?"

"Yes," she snapped. "No. I mean…. I'm being put back in Middleton! _Middleton!"_

"Really," her current roommate and lover chortled. "Does this mean….?"

"Possible is going home," she grumbled. "I spend half my life watching that idiot, and making sure she doesn't kill herself by accident, and just when I think I'm finally out…..!"

Her growl of fury had nothing to do with her secret heritage, and everything to do with rage.

"Maybe Dr. Director thinks she's worth it," the young man smiled.

Bonnie turned to glare.

"You're just happy to see me going, aren't you? Don't think I haven't noticed you sniffing around that new girl in admin."

"Penny is just a….."

"Big-titted cow who radiates pheromones," she asked bitterly. "Like someone else I know."

"Wow, you must _really_ hate Possible."

Bonnie said nothing as she tried to slam the case shut, but settled for a vicious swipe closing the zipper as she glared at him.

"I spent most of my life training and prepping for real cases, and I'm being stuck with…..babysitting! Again," she seethed.

"Well, knowing Possible, at least it won't be boring," the man grinned.

He wasn't grinning when Bonnie walked out of the room carrying her bags. He was laying unconscious between the beds.

**KP**

"No problem, boss," Monique Robinson grinned over the communicator. "This actually works out pretty well for me. I was hoping to go back to Middleton to start up a boutique of my own. This will be the perfect cover, and it will finally give me a chance to stick a very talented thumb in that jerk Cocoa's eye," she laughed.

"But nothing personal," Betty Director drawled, knowing her seemingly carefree agent was one of her best at strategy and tactics. Just as Rockwaller made up for her attitude with her skills in covert intelligence.

"Hey, the man stole all my designs while I was still an _innocent_ high school kid," Monique protested. When I'm suddenly of age, and he has to pay me, suddenly I'm a no-talent hack? I don't think so," she said with a seemingly playful smirk.

Betty knew better.

"Just remember the primary job. And you'll be working with Rockwaller again."

"Okay, this job just took a step down," Monique sighed. "Who'd she piss off this time?"

"Not that it matters, but she snubbed the Saudi prince last month, and she's been on administrative leave anyway. This is her way out of that with….ah, dignity."

"Bonnie? Dignified," Monique chortled.

"Just remember. You are not GJ surveillance keeping an eye on the most valuable woman in the cosmos. You are just friends. Got it?"

"Right. So, same-same?"

"Exactly."

"What about Stoppable?"

"He'll be around, but….we can't count on him. He's taking….other directions."

"Always knew that boy would finally grow up."

Betty sighed.

"Everyone does."

There was an explosion in the background on Betty's end, and someone howled indignantly as matching voices only laughed appreciatively.

"Mostly," Betty sighed. "Just get out there as fast as you can. I'll have bookkeeping set you up so your cover looks legit."

"Good, I'll need help opening up in this economy. I report in as usual?"

"Yes. Remember. Deep cover, Robinson. No one can know. Ever."

"Understood," she said, and shut off the communicator she rarely used except to report to a boss no one knew she had.

"Well, well, Kim and Bonnie back in the same town? This is going to be fun," she beamed, and went to pack her newest designs first.

**KP**

"You're kidding," Shego asked.

"Nope," Kim sighed, relaxing in bed next to her lover, and mate. "Dr. Director has been keeping an eye on me ever since I accidentally injected that genetic matrix into me. She thinks I don't know it, but Bonnie and Monique have been watching me for her. Bonnie from the start. I think when she thought I was getting suspicious of her, she brought in Monique."

"Does Monique know about….? You know?"

"I honestly don't know. Not that it matters, she's still a friend. One whose tips have really helped me out at times. Although I'm certain she was tossing tips Betty's way, too. Still, I have never doubted her friendship."

"And Bon-Bon's?"

"Oh, she's no friend. She's a rival," Kim laughed. "She's been incredibly jealous of me ever since she learned what happened to me."

"Hence the rivalry," Shego nodded as she eyed her.

"Well, that, and we've never really liked one another. What," she asked at Shego's expression. "You think just because we're from the same planet we have to like each other?"

"No. No. Although…. No, I'm not even going to touch that one," Shego laughed herself now. "I was just thinking. What kind of life is our brat going to have growing up like this?"

Kim smiled.

"The best, Emmie," she beamed. "The best."

Shego didn't bother to argue as Kim leaned over to kiss her.

Again, and again.

…._Never The End_.


End file.
